The Trickster War
by RoseRed01
Summary: Sabrina Grimm is fed up with Puck's pranks! She's had enough, so she finally decides to fight back. Along with some help from Daphne and Pinnochio, the two mortal enemies try to see who can get the most footage of their victorious pranks by the end of the summer. From snakes to enchanted prankcalls to magic soap, both Puck and Sabrina have only one thing in mind: to win this war!
1. The Scream

**Sabrina Gimm is fed up with Puck's pranks! She finally decides that she needs to fight back, but will it really solve Puck's unusual obsession with pulling these childish practical jokes on her? Along with from Daphne and Pinnochio, the two mortal enemies try to see who can get the most footage of the pranks they pull on each other by the end of the summer. From snakes to enchanted prank calls to magic soap, both Sabrina and Puck have only one thing in mind: to win this war! **

**Ok, so this is something that I imagined might happen in the Grimm household. This is my first fanfiction story so please try not to be to hard on me. I've seen all these amazing stories and I thought I would take a wack at it. Let the pranks begin!**

The sound rang through Ferryport Landing. Heads turned. Children covered their ears. Birds flew away from their comfy spots in the trees in fright. If you didn't know any better, you'd think someone was being tortured. But for the everafter residents of Ferryport landing, this sound was all too familiar. It was a sream. A horrible, blood curdling sream that made some want to run and hide. But the everafters only sighed and said to themselves, _what has he done now?_

The scream came from Sabrina Grimm and the reason why she was screaming, well, that's another story altogether. What's more important is _what_ she was screaming, and it went something like this:

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC K!"

"What's up Grimm?," Puck said lazily, yawning midsentence. he still wore his footie pajamas with little clouds and balloons on them.

"What did you do?!,"sabrina pointed to her head. Puck had pulled many a prank, but this was just rediculous.

"Oh, you noticed it huh? Pretty genius if I do say so myself".

Sabrina's face turned bright red. "Fix it," she said though gritted teeth.

"No way!," Puck said "this is too funny to go to waste" and with that, he flew off down the hall.

Sabrina looked at herself. this was awful!

"oh, hey stinky," Puck called from the kitchen "I almost forgot. Look behind you!"

Sabrina dared to look and what she saw made her yelp. sticking out from her pants was a long, red tail. It had small spikes down the side and one, big triangle-shaped spike at the end. atop her head, protruding from her long blonde hair, were a pair of curved horns. Sabrina ran down the hallway shouting "Granny! Granny! Granny!"

"what is it leibling?" Granny Rhelda said, walking from the kitchen. When she saw Sabrina she stiffled a laugh. "Oh my," she said.

"Granny, you have to reverse this," sabrina cried. As she ran into the living room her tail got caught on the blanket that was on the couch. She tugged and pulled but the blanket would not let her free. Sabrina stood there stupidly while Granny Rhelda tried to get her unstuck. "Oh leibling," Granny said in a soothing tone "Puck's just being a boy".

"A really immature idiot boy," Sabrina muttered under her breath.

Just then, Uncle Jake walked in. "What's all the commotion?," he said. He took one look at Sabrina and said "Puck again?"

Sabrina nodded solemly.

"No worries," Uncle jake said "I know just the spell to help that".

"Really?" Sabrina said hopefully.

**Well, there's the first chapter. Sorry it's so short but I didn't know what to put next. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can. I won't make any promises to update once a week because, hey! Life happens. I don't want to dissappoint anyone. :)**

** Could you guys help me out with an experiment? I want you to start using the word "catch-22" in your everyday speech. I'm trying to get the word to "catch" on (sorry but I can't help myself with cheesy jokes!). The word means a rediculous situation. Like if you searched everywhere for your glasses to find that they were on your face the whole time (that actually happened to me once). That would be a catch-22. **


	2. Puck's Torture

**ok, so chapter 2! i'll probably be updating more often for the first chapters than later one to get the story line going.**

**CherryColaGrimm: if you didn't get my message yet, i'm so sorry for accidently copying your idea. i've read you're story and now i see how i sorta copied it. i'll try my best to make my story different. and i must say, i love your story! **

**let the pranks continue!**

"But why?," he asked.

"Because it's a nice thing to do," Granny Rhelda said.

"But she'll never let me live it down!"

"I'm sure she'll let it go eventually".

"Old lady, you can't be serious!"

"Puck!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm going". Puck walked slowly up the stairs and into Sabrina and Daphne's bedroom. He knocked on the doorframe. "Hey stinkpot," he said. Sabrina was sitting at her desk reading. She looked up and made a face.

"What do you want Puck?"

Puck hung his head, obviously humilliated. "The Old Lady is making me apoligize".

Sabrina crossed her arms. "Okay".

Puck cleared his throught. "So, I'm sorry".

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "For?"

"Geez Grimm. Don't make it harder than it already is!"

Sabrina raised her eyebrows even higher.

"Ok," Puck said, throwing his hands up in defeat "I'm sorry for pulling that prank on you and giving you horns and all that. It was stupid".

Sabrina sighed. "Ok, i forgive you. Now get out!"

Puck left with a huff. As soon as he was gone Sabrina reached under her desk. Duct taped on the under side of the desk was a video camera. She had overheard Puck and Granny's conversation so imediatly she decided she had to record the moment that was about to follow. It wasn't every day Puck apoligized for something. She put the video camera in the top drawer of her dresser, right next to the picture she took last week of Puck sleeping in his footie pajamas and sleeping with his stuffed unicorn, Kraven the deciever, with his thumb in his mouth.

Sabrina and Daphne sat across from Puck at the table, waiting for Granny Rhelda to finish making lunch. Red had gone with Veronica and baby Basil to the newly constructed park. Henry and Jake were asked to help rebuild the rest of Ferryport Landing. Since the war, which had ended only a month ago, the town had been left in near ruins and what was left of the city's population was struggling to get everything back to the way it was.

Granny Rhelda came out of the kitchen with plates piled high with sandwiches and purple french fries. As soon as the plates touched the table Puck and Daphne started stuffing their faces, but Sabrina was a little more cautious. She timidly took a bite of the most normal-looking part of the meal, the sandwich, and was disappointed to find that it tasted like orange marmalade.

"So I see you you haven't figured out how to fix my little trick," Puck said with a little smirk.

Sabrina sneered. "Actually, Uncle Jake already cast the reversal spell. It just takes a while to work".

"How did you do that anyway Puck," Daphne asked.

"Oh, i have my ways," Puck said, twirling an amulet around his finger. Daphne's eyes got wide in excitement.

"Gravy," she said.

"Puck, you know the rules. No magic at the table," Granny Rhelda said, taking the amulet from Puck.

"Hey!," he protested.

"you can have it back after lunch," she said, examinating the amulet. It was a blueish square-shaped gem on a small copper chain. Granny frowned. "On second thought, I think I will keep this one".

Puck pouted for about ten seconds then realized that there was still food on his plate. Sabrina rolled her eyes as Puck continued to gobble down food as if he already forgot what had happened only moments before.

**AND CUT! There's chapter 2! I promise it will get more interesting. Just bare with me! Anyways, i need some help with ideas for pranks cause frankly, i'm terrible with them. I'm sorta a goodie-goodie, can't deny it! So if you have a really awsome prank suggestions, just let me know in your reveiws. I already have chapter 3 almost completed so they may not be used until the 4****th**** chapter. Please review! **


	3. Dealing With Danger Boy

**chapter 3! this is where the story really starts rolling along. this also has my favorite prank by puck so far.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! **

**and now the real pranks begin! well, sorta.**

Sabrina paced her room. She had to put an end to this. Puck was going crazy! You'd think sice they just got done with a war, he would lay off at least for a little while. But appearently being practical was not in Puck's vocabulary.

Sabrina looked at herself in the small hand mirror she kept in the drawer of her desk. she touched her face. it was bright red, giving herself a permanent fake blush. her neck green and whatever Puck had done to her was spredding. Sabrina could see the beginnings of her face and neck taking on more vibrant shades and a bright blue color creeping down arms. Not only did the horns and tail, which had not worn off, make her look like a monster, but now she was starting to take on the look of a box of crayons.

"this has to stop," Sabrina decided, and headed for Puck's room.

Sabrina barged into Puck's room, not even bothering to check for traps.

"Puck!," she shouted. Puck was loungingon his throne with his crown lop-sided on his head.

"What's up Grimm?," he said lazily. He sat up in his seat. "Oh, hey you're blushing," he said, smirking. "Am I that attractive?"

Sabrina growled. "Not cool".

Puck sighed dramatically. "so what brings you to my lair?"

"Cut it out puck! You know why I'm here".

"right down to buisness I see," Puck said, frowng, leaning forward, folding his hands. "No screaming. No threats. You didn't even take the time to insult me. What do you want?"

"I want you to stop pulling pranks on me," Sabrina said. "I am sick and tired of waking up and finding creepie crawlies in my bed or my hair dyed, or water balloons filled with who knows what pelting me. I can't take it anymore!"

Puck looked at her in amusement, the way one might a small naive child. then he tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh grimm," he said "Grimm, Grimm, Grimm. Have you learned nothing since you've known me? I'm a king. I'll stop when I want to. You think I'm gonna just give up my past time? You're gonna have to do alot better than that to get this fairy to stop".

Sabrina mentally facepalmed. Of course Puck wouldn't do what she wanted if she just asked. How could she be so stupid? Then Sabrina got an idea, but she immediatly hated herself for it. Then she thought, _well, what other choice do you have? Do you want Puck to torment you for the rest of your life?_

"What if I made a dael," she said.

Puck perked up. "Well that's a different story". Sabrina knew Puck could never turn down a deal. "What did you have in mind?"

"A fight. If I win, you never pull another prank on me".

Puck yawned."Sorry Grimm, no dice".

"No dice?" Sabrina said, confused.

"Yeah, Marshmellow came up with that one. It means no deal".

Sabrina was suprised."Why not?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask marshmellow where she gets her words from".

"No, why won't you take the deal?"

"Oh, that," Puck said. "It's boring. If I'm going to make a deal with someone, it has to intrest me".

There was a silence. _What now?_, Sabrina thought. Then she did something she would never, and I mean never in a million billion years do.

"What about a prank war?," she blurted. She clapped a hand to her mouth. Had she just said that? It sorta sounded like her voice. Sabrina looked around. There wasn't anyone else around who could have said it. Mabey Puck hadn't heard her.

"Now we're talking!," Puck anounced. Sabrina inwardly groaned. Well, there was no backing out now. "If you win," Puck said "I'll leave you alone".

Sabrina hesitated. "What if you win?"

Puck smiled a mischivous smile. There was an evil gleam in his eyes. "If I win, I get to Humiliate you in whatever way I choose in front of the Whole town".

Sabrina gulped. Alot was at steak here. She could loose her dignaty. Sabrina weighed the options. It didn't sound exactly fair. "Okay, but if I win," she said, getting into the competitive spirit "I get to humiliate _you_ in any way I choose. Along with you not pranking me ever again".

Puck's smile widened. "Deal," he said. "but we need proof. I don't want you cheating Grimm".

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Ok, What if we document the pranks. Pictures or videos. Whoever has the most-"

"-by the end of the summer," Puck said.

"Why the end of summer?," Sabrina asked.

"Because that's when Uncle Jake and I are leaving".

Sabrina had forgotten that Uncle Jake and Puck were leaving to travel the world. Sabrina nodded. "And we can each choose one person to help us. And, to make sure we don't cheat, we have to be in the picture or video of the prank we pulled".

Puck nodded in agreement. "and it starts tomarrorw".

"No," Sabrina said. "The day after tomarrow. Tomarrow is for preperation".

Puck rolled his eyes. "Sure Grimm, that day _after_ tomarrow".

Sabrina nodded.

"let's make it official," Puck said offering Sabrina his outstretched hand. Sabrina was reluctant to take it, but shook his hand.

"Let the pranks begin," Puck howled, and he flew off.

**OOOOO...cliffhanger! Now the real fun begins! now would be a good time to give me some suggestions please. I NEED INSPIRATION! I'll be using both regular and magical pranks so let your imagination go wild! **


	4. Partner in Crime

**chapter 4! this one is longer than the others so enjoy!**

** thank you all of my wonderful reviewers for encouraging me to continue my story! all 5 of you! you have been my inspiration!**

**stupidusername (i just can't take that name seriously) : those were my favorite parts to!**

**iizninja: THEY ACTUALLY MAKE INDUSTRIAL SIZED BAGS OF SOUR PATCH KIDS? I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET ONE!**

**And here's a fun fact about stupid me: i just foud out that this symbol * is an asterisk. i always called it a snowflake (cause that's what it looks like) or a sand spurr because it doesn't snow here in florida! try to say that five times fast! sand spurr sand spurr sand spurr...**

**and on with the story!**

Sabrina sat at a table in the most inconspicuous corner of the library surrounded by a mountain of books. The library was the one place Sabrina could stay and not have to worry about Puck. He refused to go back after their last visit. The scarecrow from "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz", who was the librarian, had dropped a pile of books on Puck, which is how Sabrina and Daphne had found out about Puck's allergy to books.

Sabrina put down the book she had just been reading. Nope, definately not what she was looking for. She picked up another. The title read "How to Pull a Prank". This sounded promising. Sabrina opend to page one and started reading:

Pulling a prank can be as easy as breathing with these helpful and simple tips. There are three main things you need to remember when pulling a prank: motivation, timing, and creativity.

Motivation: you need to have a purpose for pranking the person you choose. It's no fun if you have no motivation. If you can't think of a good reason to prank somebody, then choose someone else.

Timing: you need perfect timing when pulling a prank or else it won't work. If you're pulling it while the person is asleep, don't wait till it's almost time for them to wake up. If you need to set up while the person is away, don't set up too early or someone else might get it insted.

Creativity: don't be confined to certain pranks. Be creative. Let go!

Sabrina closed the book. It was a start, but it wasn't exactly what she was looking for. She picked up another one.

Now, before we continue, there's some things you need to know. Sabrina was =, as you probably know, the queen of sneaks. Most would think Sabrina Grimm would be a natural at pranks, given this. But that was not the case. Sabrina, in fact, knew less about pranks than Puck knew about table manners. This is why we find her today researching this topic.

The book Sabrina now read was titled "Pranking From a Battle Perspective".

Sabrina read: The first step in pranking: Know your enemy. Find their weakness and use it against them.

_Hmmm..._, sabrina thought to herself. _this just might work._

When Sabrina got home from the library she headed to her room. On her way there she ran into Puck, literally. He dropped a big card box he had been carrying.

"Hey!," He said. "Watch it Ugly!"

"Watch yourself Freakbaby!," Sabrina snapped back. Then she looked at the floor. "What's in the box?"

"None of your beeswax," he said, then stomped off. As he walked off something fell out of the box. Sabrina caught a glimps of it and could have sworn that it looked like a bottle of ketchup. No doubt part of something Puck was whipping up for tomarrow.

Sabrina walked into the kitchen, where Granny Rhelda was cooking dinner. She stirred a pot filled with a bright orange liquid Sabrina reconized.

"You're makign curry soup?," she asked.

"Yes leibling," said Granny in a kind voice.

Sabrina smiled. She actually liked curry soup. It was one of the few things Granny Rhelda cooked that didn't wierd Sabrina out just by looking at it.

Getting back to the original topic. Sabrina said,"Where's Daphne?"

"I think she's in your bedroom".

On her awy to the her bedroom, Sabrina went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She groaned. the horns and tail had gone away this morning, but she still looked like half the world's population of art supplies had waged war on her. By now Sabrina's face was fire engine red, her neck was lime green, her arms were ocean blue, her hands were sunshine yellow, her legs were electric purple, and her feet were sunset orange.

Sabrina headed to her room. When she got there, she closed the door. Daphne was finger painting with Red. Since Red had regained her sanity her artwork were more colorful and of things other than her dead family and as it turned uot, the girol was quite an artist. Red was now painting a garden full of beautiful, colorful flowers. Daphne was using her thumb to add petals on a stem when Sabrina came in.

"What's up?," Daphne said.

"Daphne you gotta help me," Sabrina said.

"Ok," Daphne said cheerily. She was always ready to help her sister. "Wacha need help with?"

"I-," Sabrina stopped. She looked at Red. She was painting a red squiggly looking flower with her pinky. She looked up, then sighed.

"Ok," she said "I can take a hint". She wiped her hands on a towel and left.

"You were saying?," Daphne said, urging her sister to continue.

"I need yor help to prank Puck," Sabrina said.

Daphne couldn't seem to decide whetherto be excited or confused. She decided on her most common emotion.

"Ok!," she said, biting down on the palm of her hand. "eye ar ie oa ay uck?"

"What?," Sabrina said.

Daphne took her hand out of her mouth. "Why are we going to prank Puck?"

Sabrina told her about the prank war. Daphne's eyes got the size of dinner plates. Sabrina could tell the little girl was trying her best to contain her enthusiasm. She gave up.

"OH MY GRAVY!," she squealed. Sabrina covered her ears for the sounds coming from this small package was much too loud and high-pitched for her ears.

"That is so pucktastic! When do we start?!"

"Tomorrow," Sabrina said."Today we need to prepare. And I need you to be my assistant and photographer".

Daphne jumped up and down in excitment. Then she stopped with a confused expression on her face. "What's an assistant and a photographer?"

"Sabrina sighed. "An assistant is someone who helps another person. A photographer is someone who's job is to take pictures".

Daphne had calmed down a little. "So I'm like your sidekick?"

"I guess you could say that," Sabrina said.

"Coolio!". Daphne was now dancing around the room with excitment, making Sabrina wonder if this was a good idea after all".

Puck creeped out of his 'room' and down the hall. He snuck carefully down the stairs, careful not to step on the last one. He put his back to the wall. Suddenly the kitchen door opened. Following instinct, Puck went airborne and floated up to the ceiling.' He peeked around the chandelier. Phew, it was just Sabrina. She didn't notice him because it was the middle of the night and really dark. As she turned to leave the room and head upstaires something strange happened to Puck. There was a sharp pain right in the center of his chest. He felt weird, as if a feeling he had abandoned long ago was trying to come back. Puck immediatly stomped out the feeling. Getting back to his mission, he landed and entered the kitchen. Pinnochio was there, but Puck tried not to notice. He bee-lined for the refridgerator.

Pinnochio had changed alotin the last month. He had started to wear more modern clothes and he had let his chocolate brown hair grow out, revealing that it was actually curly. In some ways, Pinnichio resembled Puck. The curly hair, the impish face, the slightly pointed ears, the gleam in their eyes when they were happy. But a few things kept them distinguished. Pinnochio's face wa never a smile anymore. Since his father, Jepetto, died he didn't seem to know how. His dark broen eyes never showed that sparkle that they were supposed to when he was happy. All the youthful mischief and joy that was always on Puck's face never showed any sign of returning to the former merrionette's face.

Not that Puck was thinking about this by any stretch of the imagination. He was too busy pretending to be rummagind through the fridge. He opened the bottom drawer when he noticed something. He looked down at himself. His favorite footie pajamas were a little small. Puck huffed. They fir just last month. Why was this happening? He was an everafter. Everafters don't grow up unless they want to, especially Puck. Still, he heard a small voice inside him say, _you're doing it for Sabrina_. Puck froze. Where had that thought come from? No way would he EVER grow up for Dogface Sabrina. He shook his head. Back to the mission.

Pinnochio passed by him on the way back to his room. Pinnochio had refused to share a room with Puck, Which was fine by him, but ment the three not-so-little pigs would have to add another room to the Grimm mansion. But, since Pinnochio helped, the room was completed in four days. Puck tackled Pinnochio. Pinnochio tried to struggle free, but that only made Puck hold on tighter. Pinnochio tried to cry out for help but Puck clamped his hand firmly on his mouth. Finally Pinnochio gave up and stopped struggling.

"Ok puppet boy," Puck said "I'm only going to say this once".

Puck could hear Pinnochio making muffled complaints.

"I am planning my biggest sceme yet, and you are going to help me".

More muffled protests.

"-and you are not going to give me any trouble".

Pinnochio was now moaning.

"So here's-hey!," Puck said, letting go of Pinnochio. he looked at his hand, wide eyed in disbelief. "Gross! You licked me!"

"You gave me no choice," Pinnochio said.

"But that's-eww," Puck said, wiping his hand on his footie PJs. HE looked at Pinnochio in newfound respect.

"So why did you tackle me?," Pinnochio asked, reaching under the kitchen sink and pulling out a bottle of mouthwash. After washing his mouth out he turned to Puck woth a straight face. "Is that how jerks like you have fun?"

"No," Puck said. "Well, you see, i-" Puck sighed. This would've been a lot easier if Pinnochio had let him go with his original plan. "I need your help".

Pinnochio raised an eyebrow. "This must be serious".

Puck told him about the prank war. "I need someon to record the pranks I pull," Puck said "and you're the only other guy in the house".

"What about Henry and Jake?"

"Henry hates me and I don't trust Jake".

Pinnochio sighed. "Well, if you wanted help all you had to do was ask," he said.

Puck grinned. "oh yeah!"

"Though may I suggest," Pinnochio said, still not showing any sign of a smile "You wear something else the next time you plan on tackling someone. It's really hard to take you seriously in footie pajamas".

**ok, so there's chapter 4! sorry for any spelling errors but i was in a rush and didn't have time to spellckeck it. if you haven't already noticed, i named the chapters.**

**chapter1: the scream**

**chapter2" Puck's torture**

**chapter3: dealing with danger boy**

**this chapter i like to call "partner in crime"**


	5. First Strike

**chapter 5! this one is exciting! or at least i think it is. so i noticed that i have 9 reviews. not exactly what i was hoping for, but no worries! i'm sure i'll get more, right? i have a question, well mabye 2, it depends on how you look at it. do yall (yes i say yall, i'm southern!) think i got daphne's personality right? what about Pinnichio? they were kinda hard to do. oh, and some requests: i need some made up words for Daphne's vocabulary and i need some ideas for pranks so if you come up with any ideas, please tell me. hey, it might be used. **

**i have appropriatly named this chapter "first strike" which makes me think of tigers for some reason(no, this chapter has nothing to do with tigers)**

**let the pranks continue! may the most malicious win!**

Sabrina was having a dream. A pleasent dream. A dream that makes one smile in their sleep. A dream that makes one never want to wake up.

In the dream, Sabrina sat on the bank of a river. She watched the water swirl downstream and around the bend, curving at every move of the wind or splash of a duckling that swam with its brothers and sisters and mother. A breeze blew, tossing Sabrina's hair up in the air and Sabrina wondered what it was like to be a river. Probably very nice. Always going, but never having to worry at peace, watching the ducks swim by as they looked for food in the calm, peaceful way that ducks do. Happily offering a doe a cool refreshing drink from the bountiful supply of water that was always there. Giggle at the tickling sensation that of fish swimming freely through the cool water. Yes, it would be nice to be a closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in all the sounds and smells of the calm, serene place where she was sitting. The birds singing sweetly, the soft gentle flow of the river, the smell of pine trees and flowers. Something tickled her nose though, but Sabrina shook her hed softly, ignoring it. Sabrina felt the earth beneth her, running her fingers over the soft petals of a flower with her eyes still closed. She sighed in peacefullness,as her troubles melted away. The tickling was back though, making her feel like she needed to sneeze. She lifted her right hand to swat whatever was disturbing her peace. But as soon as her hand came in contact with her face she woke up, spluttering and trying to breath. She exhaled loudly through her nose and found her ability to breath again, though she was still very confused about what was happening. She opened her eyes and found Puck rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. Sabrina wiped a white liquidy, yet fluffy substance from her eyes, finding that it was all over her face as on her right hand. She sniffed the substance, then licked it. Whipped cream. Suddenly Pinnochio popped up out of nowhere, holding a camera. Puck stopped laughing and appeared next to Sabrina. He grinned widely and pointed at her.

"Say cheese," Pinnochio said, though he wasn't smiling. He pressed the little button on the top of the camera and a bright flash blinded Sabrina.

Puck and Pinnochio ran out of the room. Before Puck left, he turend around, looked at Sabrina, and said, "Puck one, Grimm zero". He ran away, laughing like a maniac.

Daphne, who had slept through the whole thing, sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Wazagoinon?," she asked.

Sabrina scowled, wiping whipped cream from her cheek. "Puck just made the first move".

**all right! there's chapter 5! sorry it's so short. i was going to make it longer but it would mess up the flow of the story. remember, REVEIW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSS SSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!. phew, that was a long please. bye-bye!**


	6. Sabrina's Fiasco

**chapter 6! this is the chapter where Sabrina starts pranking Puck...well, sort of. **

**if you suggested a prank, it might be a couple of chapters before it's used. **

**let Sabrina's victory begin!**

Sabrina sat at the kitchen table, eating same of last night's curry soup. Daphne ate a peanut butter and mango jelly sandwich and Sabrina couldn't tell what it was that Puck was eating. Whatever it was she could have sworn it just moved.

"So," Puck said, grinning evilly "did you enjoy my little heist slowmo?"

"Shut up," Sabrina grumbled. "Wait, slowmo?"

"Hey!," Daphne said to Puck "no stealing my words to insult Sabrina!"

Puck half-smiled and rolled his eyes. "Watever Marshmellow".

"What _does_ slowmo mean Daphne," Sabrina asked.

"It means that your slow," Daphne explained. "In this case with pranks".

Puck raised an eyebrow. "How's Marshmellow know about the prank war?"

"For your information Puck, I'm Sabrina's sidekick," Daphne retorted. Sabrina was surprised. She had never seen Daphne use this attitude one anyone, even Puck. She was taking this prank war really seriously.

Pinnochio entered the room and sat down with a plate of soup in hand in his usual, gloomy way. Today he wore black jeens, black converses and a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt. He looked like a teenage rock star. He looked at the group and said, "hey," like it was the sadest thing in the world. Daphne looked at him like a poor lost puppy that needed a hug. Sabrina could imagina why. The girl's whole life was full of happiness. She practically oozed joy and if someone wasn't happy she tried everything within her power to make them happy too. It made Sabrina sick sometimes. But Sabrina had to admit, the boy was starting to look like a zombie. He needed to lighten up.

"So, puppet boy," Puck said "what did you think of our trick?"

"First of all, I was a merrionette," Pinnochio said. "As for the prank, it was ok I guess. A little childish though".

Puck looked at Pinnochio increducely. "That's the whole point. It's supposed to be childish".

Pinnochio shrugged. "I just can't see the point in doing something that does nothing to help the mind".

Puck looked at him. "Help the mind? Pinnochio, we're kids. have a little fun".

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "Quit being a stick in the mud".

Puck looked at Sabrina and laughed. "Look who's talking!"

Sabrina scwoled. "What? I am _not _a stick in the mud".

"Sure," Puck said sarcastically. "You couldn't have fun if your life depnded on it. Or, for that matter, your dignaty".

Sabina growled. She knew he was talking about the prank war. Puck didn'tthink she could win. Oh, Sabrina would show him. She was going to win this battle. She had won the scarlet hand war. How hard could this one be?

"Come on Daphne," Sabrina said, grabbing her sister by the hand.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina and Daphne were in their room, plotting their plan of attack on Puck. Dahne sat on the bed while sabrina stood by the desk.

"Ok,"Sabrina said "we need to come up with something unique. something that will take Puck completely by surprise".

"That shouldn't be too hard," Daphne said opdistically. "We just need to think of something Puck wouldn't".

"Hmmmm," Sabrina thought aloud "What if we used a fairy godmother's wand to change him into something else".

"We can't do that," Daphne said. "Your addiction to magic?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Sabrina said, cringing at the thought of the feeling she experienced around magic. Daphne could use the wand, but that would be cheating. Sabrina had to do at least most of the prank.

"What if," Daphne said "we toilet paper Puck's room!"

"Have you seen the size of Puck room?," Sabrina said. "Besides, he would probably enjoy having his room toilet papered".

"Quite right," Daphne said. "What if we..."

Sabrina looked at where Daphne sat on the bed. She was holding a small notebook. "What's that?"

"It's a list of pranks." Daphne said. "I wrote some ideas I had when I became your sidekick".

"Let me see". Sabrina sat down beside Daphne. She looked over the list. Sabrina had to admit,l some of them were pretty ingenious. Her eyes fell upon one specific prank. It was simple. Not too complicated. Mabey that's what Sabrina needed to do. Go back to the basics.

"How about this one," Sabrina said, pointing to the prank. Daphne looked where Sabrina was pointing and smiled.

"It's time for shenanigans," she said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina and Daphne crept across the hall towards Puck's bedroom. It was five in the morning, and it had taken seven alarm clocks to wake Daphne up. She yawned. _Why do we have to do this so early in the morning?,_ Daphne thought. _It's so un-punkrock_.

They reached the door of Puck's bedroom.

"Do you have it?," Sabrina asked. Daphne nodded and handed her sister a plastic bag full of gross slimey green stuff. While Sabrina filled a bucket with the nasty substance, Daphne set up a device that would record the prank as a video. While she worked, she let her thoughts wander. Daphne thought about the war and how much had changed scince then. So many everafters had left to travel the world and explore the places they had always wanted to but couldn't because of the barrier. A few had stayed though. Snow White and Prince Charming had stayed. Snow White was the mayor of Ferryport Landing. Daphne smiled. Mrs. White was a good mayor. In the couple of weeks she had been mayor she had changed a lot in Ferryport Landing for the better. Sabrina snapped Daphne back to the present.

"Ok," she said. "Nothing too fancy. A bucket of saeweed over the head when he opens the door". Daphne and Sabrina crept back to their room and _finally_ climbed in their bed and fell asleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina woke up to the sound of birds singing. It was anoying. Sabrina covered her ears with her pillow. When that didn't work, Sabrina groaned and got out of bed. She stretched, combed out her lion's main hair, and walked to the door. But ahe was completely unprepared for what happend next. When Sabrina opened the door, a bucket fell on her head. And inside the bucket, silding down her face was what could only be described as seaweed. "What in the name of magic?"

"Surprise!," sad a familier and annoying voice. Puck flew down from the cieling where he had been lurking followed by Pinnochio who took Sabrina's picture.

"What's going on Puck," Sabrina said. She looked at the fairy boy. "You're not wet. But how? The bucket-"

"You're going to have to do alot better than that to trick the Trickster king," Puck said, then he walked away, leaving Sabrina confused and angry.

**now, before you ask yes, Sabrina will have some succsessful pranks. I wanted to throw in some surprise and suspense to keep you on the edge of your seats. do you like how i added a part with Daphne's POV? there will be more of that in later chapters. **

** i'm going to start putting a word of the day (well, it's not really a word of the DAY because i'm not going to update every day) at the end of the chapters cause i'm weird like that. if possible, i would like you to try to use these words in your everyday speech. this chapter's word: lollop (lol-op). It means to move with a bobbing motion. neat huh? **

**please reveiw!**


	7. All Wet Now

**chapter 7! no authors note at the beginning this time, i'm too exscited for writing the chapter to write an author's note!**

**let the monkeyshines continue! (a monkeyshine is a prank)**

"How did he the prank not get him?," Sabrina said as Daphne helped her wash the seaweed out of her hair. Sabrina leaned her head over and let her hair fall into the sink. Daphne turned the water on and startedcombing the seaweed out.

"I don't know," Daphne said, referring to what Sabrina had said. "But I know how we can find out".

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina and Daphne sat on their bed with the video camera in Daphne's lap. Daphne played the video from last night. Sabrina and Daphne watched the film. And watched. And watched. And _watched._ Sabrina and Daphne should have figured out a way to not record all the hours before the prank.

"Put it on fast-forward," Sabrina groaned.

"It _is_ on fast-forward," Daphne said. Sometimes her sister could be so impatient.

Suddenly they heard a creek. They looked at the small screen of the video camera. In the video, they saw Puck...

Puck looked up. He hadn't opened the door to his room yet, and thank goodness he hadn't. Just above his head, sitting on the top of the door, was a metal bucket and Puck instantly knew exactly what it was. _Oh Grimm,_ he thought, chuckling to himself _you're going to have to do a lot better than that to trick the trickster king. _Puck flew up to the top of the door and picked up the bucket. He looked inside. _Although I must say,_ Puck thought _this is some quality slop. I have to figure out where she got it. _Puck casually walked out of his bedroom and into the halway. He looked around. There had to be a secret camera somewhere scince stinkface and her "sidekick" Marshmellow weren't waiting on the outside of his bedroom with a regular camera. He turned to his right and felt a familiar tingling sensation in his feet. Scince Puck was a fairy, a creature of magic, he could sense magic. he walked up to the wall and floated up to the ceiling. An invisable video camera. Tipical. Puck grinned. "Nice try stinky," he said, then switched the camera off. He then casually reset the bucket atop Sabrina's door and walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was like that all week. Sabrina would set up a prank, only for Puck to discover it and make it backfire on Sabrina. So far, Sabrina had been polka-dotted, shrunk, trasformed into a bug, tickled silly, glop granaded, found snakes in her bed (thankfully they weren't poisonous) and dropped in some kind of goo twenty five times. For those of you who are terrible at math, that makes Sabrina pranked thirty one times that week. And each time it was a prank that Puck had stolen from Sabrina. At that moment, Daphne was rummaging through what was left of the hall of wonders trying to find a cure for Sabrina's...condition.

"Hurry up," Sabrina said, scratching her arms. Another one of Sabrina's pranks (if you can call it a prank when it didn't even work) backfired. Puck had put powdered shiekrose, a spice from the story of Alladin, in Sabrina's bed. The stuff was like super strong itching powder and it was driving Sabrina crazy!

Finally Daphne came out of a particular room with a tube in her hand.

"This otta do the trick," she said. Daphne rubbed the cream that came out of the tube on Sabrina's arms and Sabrina. Sabrina sighed in relief and turned a shade of lavender. Daphne giggled. The color prank Puck had pulled before the prank war still had not worn off but was now having a different effect on Sabrina. Her skin would change color depending on her mood, like a cameleon. Lately it had been flame red, which made it even more funny to Puck when he pranked her.

"We've got to figure out how to prank Puck without him ruining it," Sabrina said, rubbing the cream on her cheek.

"But how?," Daphne asked. "He's like a proffessional at pranks".

"I read a book the other day that said 'the first step in pranking is to know your enemy'," Sabrina said.

"What does that mean?," Daphne asked.

"Something about finding their weakness and using it against them," Sabrina said. Sabrina's eyes widened and she turned orange. "Oh my gosh...why didn't I see it before?"

"What?," Daphne asked.

"No time to explain," Sabrina said, dragging Daphne further into the hall of wonders. "Come on Daphne".

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Puck and Pinnochio were in Puck's 'bedroom'. Pinnochio sat in the trampoline while Puck lounged on his throne.

"Isn't it great?," Puck asked Pinnochio.

"Isn't what great?," Pinnochio asked.

"Our success!," Puck exclaimed. "What else would we be talking about?"

Pinnochio shrugged. "Isn't it cheating though, to use Sabrina's pranks?"

Puck laughed. "Oh, my dear puppet-"

"Merrionette," Pinnochio grumbled. He hated when people called him that.

"-all is fair in love and war," Puck said. "Being my accomplice I thought you'd figure that out by now". Pinnochio rolled his eyes.

"Of course you're right," Puck said. "We need to start using our own pranks. We can't just mooch off Stinky and her 'sidekick' Marshmellow all the time. That would make me look bad. It could hurt my reputation".

Pinnochio snorted. This was silly and childish. He didn't know how he had gotten himself caught up in this.

"I know!," Puck continued "We'll look in the hall of wonders. There's all kinds of malicious prank material in there. Come, my minion!"

Pinnochio sighed. That was the only name he hated as much as 'puppet'.

Puck lept from his throne and flew to the door. Pinnochio followed reluctantly. On his way to the door he saw something move. Pinnochio turned his head and saw a flash of blonde in the corner of his eye. But when he turned around to see what it was, there was nothing there. Pinnochio shook his head. Appearenly he was seeing things.

Puck opened the door. Daphne, of all people, was waiting there for him with a huge water gun in her hand.

"Surprise," she said, pulling the trigger. Water shot out of the water gun and blasted Puck in the face. Pinnochio didn't know how this could count as a true pranl, seeing as how it appeared to be only water untill Puck shouted "it's soapy water!" as he spit out the water that had fallen into his mouth. Now it made sense. Puck's only fear (well, the only one he showed) was being clean. Puck ran back into his room, followed by Daphne, who was howling and cheering as she chased him down with the huge soap water gun firing away with incredible accuracy.

"Pinnochio!," Puck wailed "help!"

"Sorry Puck but you know the rules," Pinnochio said. It was true. The rules of the prank war stated that once you were being pranked, your partner could not help you.

Puck flew away into the forest in his room, but by the look on Daphne's face, that's exactly what she wanted. Pinnochio sprinted to follow Puck. He had to see how this was going to end. Puck flew with great speed and agility through the trees. Just when Pinnochio thought Puck had lost Daphne, he was hit by a water balloon filled with what else but soapy water. The impact made Puck loose balance and fall out of the sky. He landed five feet from Pinnochio with a thud. Puck sat up, dazed and confused untill none other than Sabrina jumped down from a tree with about ten water balloons in her hands. Puck stood up and Pinnochio saw his face. For the first time, Pinochio saw what Puck looked like when he was truly afraid. Puck turned to look at Sabrina. Sabrina smiled evilly, the same look Puck wore whenever he pranked someone.

"Well, well, well," Sabrina said, and Pinnochio realised she was mocking him. "It looks like the tables have turned. I thought I'd never see the day".

"Sabrina, think about what your doing," Puck said, a look of panic on his face.

"Oh, I've thought about it," Sabrina said. And then she threw a water balloon. It hit Puck square in the chest. He ran through the forest for his wings were too wet to fly anymore. Soon both sabrina and Daphne were chasing Puck, Sabrina with her water balloons and Daphne with her enormas water gun. The whole time Sabrina was a triumphant metalic gold color. She looked like one of those living statue guys, exept she was moving. Pinnochio ran just behind them. Soon they came apon a wall, the edge of Puck's bedroom. Puck turned around and faced Sabrina and Daphne, just a few feet away fromm a tub. Puck appearently didn't notice it because he kept backing up away from the Grimm duo. By now he was so wet from the soapy water he was starting to look clean. Sabrina tossed her last water balloon in her hand. Daphne hefted her water gun. They looked at each other and nodded, coming to a silent agreement. At the same time, Sabrina threw the water balloon and Daphne gave the trigger one last pull. Puck jumped back to avoid the shot, but only landed in the tub that waqs filled with soapy water also. When he came up, Puck was sparkling clean and Daphne took a picture. Puck looked down at himself and yelped. He ran over to a nearby mud puddle and rolled around in it, trying to make himself dirty again. But, much to Pinnochio's and Puck's surprise, he was still clean.

"What in the name of Trickster...," Puck said.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Sabrina said. "It's enchanted soap. You'll stay clean for a month or two, no matter what you do".

Puck looked at Sabrina with a look of anger. "Oh, you are so going to get it Stinkface".

"Oh, I know," Sabrina said. "But isn't that what this war is all about?"

**YEAH! WOOHOO! AND THE VICTORY BEGINS! this is my favorite prank by Sabrina. i've been waiting to write this chapter the whole story! **

**no, shiekrose is not a real spice so don't look it up. i made it up.**

**the word of the day is porphyrophobia (por-fi-roe-foe-bee-ah): the fear of the color purple**


	8. Sword Duel

**chapter 8! sorry i haven't updated in a while but i've been so busy with school and i'm working on writing a children's novel (hey, i want to be an author and i couldn't find any reason not to start now :) ) . life has been crazy! and tomarrow hurricane Issac is supposed to hit. everyone in my community is really hoping it's not gonna be like hurricane Ivan. **

**did you like the part in the last chapter where i made it from Pinnochio's perspective? there will be more chapters like that and chapters from Daphne's perspective because the prank war doesn't change **_**just**_** Puck's and Sabrina's lives...**

**so who liked their first week of scool?! just kidding, no one likes the first week of school.**

**let the victories continue!**

Puck ducked behind a bush. How long since he'd lost her? fifteen, mabey twenty minutes. Record time. He couldn't stay hidden much longer that that. Since the wolf (well, former wolf. The red one was the new wolf) had made the Grimms everafters, Sabrina had gotton a whole lot more athletic. She could even keep up with his awsomeness, the crowned prince of Fearie, the leader of layabouts, the spiritual leader to juvinial delinquits, the wrong side of the tracks, the...

Suddenly Puck heard a russle in the bushes. He inwardly groaned. Sabrina. He decided the best approach to this situation was to charge headfirst into the battlelines. He silently counted to three. Then he jumped out from behind the tree, sword drawn. Appearently Sabrina was thinking of the same plan of attack. She too jumped out from behind the bush she had been hiding behind and drew a sword. _so that's were my spare went,_ Puck thought right before Sabrina and he smacked heads and fell to the ground. This time Puck groaned out loud.

"Geez Grimm," He said, clutching his head. "You've got a thick skull".

Sabrina was a blueish green color, then she turned that oh, so familiar color of bright red.

Sabrina and Puck stood up and circled each other, swords in hand. Sabrina swung at Puck, But Puck easily dodged it. "Is that all you got Grimm?"

Puck slashed his sword, hitting Sabrina in the side. She yelped and clutched her side before swinging her sword at Puck again. This time it made contact. It hurt, but Puck wasn't about to let Sabrina know that. He just smiled and struck Sabrina again.

Sabrina and Puck Fought on for a while, slashing and dodging, one not really able to take the advantage over the other. _Where is he?, _Puck thought to himself. _How long does it take a puppet to grab a secret weapon and a camera?_ While he was distracted, Sabrina swung hard and hit Puck's wrist. Pain exploded in his hand as he yelped and dropped his sword. His wrist wasn't broken, but it sure hurt. He fell to his knees, holding his wounded hand in his healthy one. Puck's eyes got strangely wet. No, he would _not _cry.

"Oh my gosh Puck I'm sorry," Sabrina said, km=neeling down beside Puck. "Did I hi you that hard?"

While Sabrina was rambling about how sorry she was, Puck remembered something...

Sabrina was worried. The last time she had seen Puck show his pain, he had been attacked by the Jabberwocky. It's not that Sabrina cared about him or anything. No one was mean enough to hurt a friend and not be worried.

"Are you okay?," she asked.

Just then, Puck's wings popped out and Puck went airborne. Before he could get very far though, Sabrina grabbed ahold of Puck's ankle. _Well this isn't going as planned,_ Sabrina thought. The original plan was to chase Puck here in the woods near Old McDonald's farm and distract Puck while Daphne set up the Prank a few miles away. But things had taken a different course. "Daphne!," Sabrina called, spotting the little girl. "Change of plans! Follow Puck!"

**oooo... what will happen next? sorry if this chapter is alittle suckish but it was really hard to write. **_**you **_**try to write something with writer's block. **

**can i make it up to you with a really cool word of the day? actully there are two words today because the two words are somewhat connected.**

**skulk (sounds just like it's spelled): to move about stealthily, like Sabrina!**

**skulldugery (also pronounced the way it's spelled): crafty deception or trickery or an instance of it, like Puck! **

**i was looking at intresting words when i came across these. i found it so irronic that they were right beside each other and they were sorta definitions of the Trickster King and the Queen of Sneeks.**

**PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE EE reveiw!**


	9. the boys who never grew up

**chapter 9! this chapter is an extention of th 8th chapter. i wanted a cliffhanger to keep the anticipation. the prank in this chapter was kindly suggested by a guest. i have no idea who they are or how to contact them to say thank you or sorry for the wait for using their genious prank, but i will say this: you have one clever and maliocious mind. i love it!**

**let the pranks continue! (i know i've said this almost every chapter but it's sort of become a catch phrase for this story)**

Sabrina soared over Ferryport Landing. Her arm was sore from holding on to Puck's ankle, but she didn't dare let go. Puck finally landed, giving Sabrina's arm a much needed rest. unfortunately, she couldn't say the same for her legs. As soon as Puck landed he bolted off. Sabrina took in her surroundings. She was in the park. she chased Puck, jumping over rocks and swerving around trees with increadible grace. Sabrina was very thankful for her new everafter agility. With it, she could equally match Puck. Sabrina and Puck reached the newly reconstructed playground. Luckily there were no kids playing on it. Puck lept into the air and landed on the playground. He whipped out his sword, a confident smile spead widely on his face. Sabrina cursed herself. The magic soap prank had somewhat backfired. Puck was now squeaky clean, transforming him into a cute boy, making it hard for her to concentrate at times. Sabrina jumped up onto the playground with poise and whipped out Puck's spare sword she had 'borrowed'.

"On gaurd, stinky," Puck said. They fought for several minutes, whacking and slashing until both were reduced to nothing but worn out children. Puck and Sabrina slid down the slide and stood by the jungle gym.

"How about we call it a draw," Puck panted. He dropped his sword and put his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

"Not likely," Sbarina said, and Pushed Puck with what little might she had left and Puck tumbled into the jungle gym. He was caught in a massive web, curtisy of none other than Daphne herself.

Daphne came out from behind the tree she had been hiding behind and smiled.

"It worked!," She said.

"Were did you get that spell from again Daphne?," Sabrina asked.

"From Bunny," Daphne said. Daphne's knowlege of magic and spells had become quite extensive in the past month, thanks to the coven she was bound to. Baba Yaga and Bunny had been teaching her so that she could possibly become a witch one day.

"Hahaha very funny. now let me go," Puck said.

"Not just yet," Sabrina said. Daphne handed Sabrina a book and pointed to the ground. a chair appeared and Sabrina sat down. "It's story time," Sabrina said.

Puck caught a glimpse of the cover and paled. "You wouldn't".

Sabrina smiled sweetly. "Oh, but I would".

Daphne took out a video camera and pressed the record button. "And action!"

"All children, except one, grow up. THey soon know that they will grow up, and the way Wendy knew was this. One day when she was two years old she was playing in the garden, and she plucked another flower and ranwith it to her mother. I suppose she must have looked rather delightful, for Mrs. Darling put her hand to her heart and cried, 'Oh, why can't you remain like this forever!'

"Stop!," Puck cried. "I command you to stop!"

"This,"Sabrina continued, completely ignoring Puck's protests "was all that passed between them about the subject, but henceforth Wendy knew that she must grow up. You always know after you are two. Two is the beginning of the end".

Sabrina turned the page. She continued reading in a passionate way, even changing her voice for certain charactors. Daphne listened intently while Puck dreaded every moment.

" 'What's sewn' he asked.

'Your dreadfully ignorant'.

'No, i'm not'.

But as she was exulting in his ignorance. ' I shall sew it on for you, my little man,' she said, though he was as tall as herself; and she got out her housewife, and sewed the shadow on to Peter's foot. 'I daresay it will hurt a little,' she warned him.

'Oh, I shan't cry,' said Peter, who was already of the opinion that he had never cried in his life. And he clenched his teeth and did not cry; and soon his shadowwas behaving properly, though still a little creased."

"Please, make it stop!,"Puck cried. He then gave up in pleading his way out. He tried to fall alseep. Then suddenly, Daphne pointed a finger at Puck and blue arcs of static electricity shocked Puck. His hair stood on end.

"I don't think so," Daphne said.

Sabrina continued reading " 'Perhaps I should have ironed it,' Wendy said thoughtfully; but Peter, boylike, was indifferent to appearences, and he was now jumping about in the wildest glee. Alas, he had already forgotten that he owed his bliss to Wendy. He thought he had attached the shadow himself.

'Oh, how clever I am,' he crowed rapturously. 'Oh, the cleverness of me!' To put it with brutal frankness, there never was a cockier boy.

But for a moment Wendy was shocked. 'You conciet,' she exclaimed, with frightful sarcasm. 'Of course i did nothing!'

'You did a little,' Peter said carelessly, and continued to dance.

'A little!' she replied 'if I am of no use I can at least withdraw'; and she sprang in the most dignified way into bed and covered her face with the blankets.

To induce her to look up he pretended to be looking away, and when this failed he sat on the end of the bed and and tapped her gently with his foot. 'Wendy,' he said 'do not withdraw. I can't help crowing, Wendy, when I'm pleased with myself'. Still she did not look up, though she was listening eagerly. 'Wendy,' he continued, in a voice that no woman has ever yet been able to resist, 'Wendy, one girl is more use than twenty boys'.

Wendy peeped out of the bedclothes. 'Do you really think so Peter?'

'Yes, I do'.

'I think it's perfectly sweet of you,' she declared, 'and I'll get up again'; and she sat with him on the side of the bed. She also said she would give him a kiss if he'd like, but Peter did not know what she meant, and he held out his hand expectantly.

'surely you know what a kiss is?' she said agast.

'I shall know when you give it to me,' he replied stiffly; and as to not hurt his feelings she gave him a thimble"

Puck moaned in agony. he would cover his ears if they weren't glued to the web.

" 'Now,' said he 'shall I give you a kiss?' and she replied with a slight primness, 'if you please'.

She made herself rather cheap by inclining her face towards him, but he merely dropped an acorn in her hand".

Sabrina read on and on untill she had finished the book. When she did, she handed Puck his sword and he cut himself out of the web. He looked at Sabrina with a look of hatred. Sabrina only turned a metallic gold color and walked back towards the Grimm house, Daphne by her side.

Just then Pinnochio came running up to Puck with a box and a camera. "I'm here!"

Puck just looked at Pinnochio, his face red with rage. "You're a little late".

**so that's chapter 9! i hope it didn't get too boring there when Sabrina was reading, but i thought you guys would like to hear the famous 'kiss' scene from Peter Pan. **

**the hurricane didn't affect my neiboorhood, but there is flooding at the beach. i guess i'm not going to the beach anytime soon.**

**today's word is agroof (ah-groof) : to fall flat on your face**


	10. Kcup Steg Neve

**chapter 10! big landmark here! sorry i haven't updated in a while, i know some of you have probably died from suspense but i was working on another story and school has kept me busy and yeah...**

**this chapter will introduce some new characters, well not new but they haven't been in THIS story yet. **

**so who's excited for Rick Riordan's new book The Mark of Athena? i am! i can't wait for next month!**

**tel eht skarp eunitnoc! (you'll understand that when you read the chapter)**

Puck walked down the street skulkily. He was wearing a long overcoat, with a hat pulled low over his eyes, like a detective. He looked to his left, then to his right. Then he walked briskly down the street, trying not to draw attention to himself. He walked down the sidewalk, stealing a cookie from a person he passed by.

Puck came to a payphone. He walked up to it, picked the phone up, and put a few coins in the machine. _this has to work,_ Puck thought to himself. If he didn't start winning soon, his reputation could be on the line. He carefully pressed the Grimm's phone number, and waited. Puck hated waiting. Almost as much as he hated baths. Sabrina had really provoked him with the magic soap prank, but the joke was on her. With Puck's newfound cleanness, the Old Lady wasn't hounding him to take a bath.

A voice on the other end said, "Hello?" It was Grimm. Perfect.

"Um, yes," Puck said, his voice disguised curticey of a spell from puppet boy minion "I'm from the statistics for small cities and I would like to ask you a few questions".

There was a pause, then Sabrina said "Ok".

Puck pulled out a peice of paper from his pocket and began to read.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**sabrina's pov of what happened**

Sabrina was sitting on the couch with Daphne, plotting their next prank. Sabrina never thought she would say this, but pranking was fun. She could see why Puck enjoyed it so much.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it!," Sabrina shouted and ran to answer it. The Grimm's house phine was imensly old. It was one of those phines that have the little wheel on them that you have to spin around for each number. Sabrina, heck the whole Grimm fmily had tried to persuade Granny to get a new one but she insisted that the one they had worked just fine.

Sabrina picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

The voice on the other end said, "Um, yes, I'm from the Statistics for Small Cities and I would like to ask you a few questions".

Sabrina thought about that. She had never heard of that organization before. But what harm could it do? "Ok," Sabrina said.

The voice cleared his throat. "Tuma wooku mak".

"Um, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?," Sabrina said.

"Baba yalke. Ray boo faw," the voice said. Sabrina looked at the phone. Sabrina hoped it was the phone that was broken, then Granny would _finally_ get a new one.

"Goo too bay sue esrever," the voice stopped.

Sabrina had figure out what was going on here. "Era uoy ko rik?," Sabrina clapped a hand to her mouth. Was that her? "Stahw gniog no?," she said. Sabrina hung up the phone.

"What's going on?," Daphne asked. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I thnod wonk!," Sabrina said. "Nac uoy xif ti Enhpad?"

"I have no idea what you said, but I need to fix it," Daphne said. She pulled Sabrina into the kitchen and sat her down. Daphne ran off and when she came back she was holding a HUGE book. I mean a larger than life biggest-book- the-world-has-ever-seen book.

"There's a spell for everything," Daphne said, quoting their Uncle Jake. Sabrina groaned.

"First things first," Daphne said. "We have to figure out exactly what it is that's wrong with you. Say ahhh".

"hhhaaaa," Sabrina said. Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting," she said. "You seem to be talking backward".

"Llew, woh od ew ekam ti pots?," Sabrina said.

"If you just asked how we make it stop, I have no idea".

Sabrina groaned. She put her head on the table. Who could have done this to her? Sabrina then mentally smacked herself. "Kcup," she said.

Daphne thought for a few minutes, reversing the word in her head. "Oh," she said. "Puck".

"Ti saw rehtona knarp!," Sabrina said.

"Well," Daphne said. "When in doubt, look for a spell to fix it". Daphne then began to flip through the pages, trying one spell after another to try to cure Sabrina. But each one of them failed.

"Siht si reven gniog ot krow," Sabrina said hours later when, obviously, nothing had worked.

"We can't give up Sabrina," Said Daphne, who was starting to understand Sabrina, a little. Daphne closed the book. "We'll try again later".

**Well, that's chapter 10! the next chapter will be an extension of this one. hope you liked it! **

**if you have read the Percy Jackson books, PLEASE read my other story. I promise you it's a lot better than the description.**

**please review!**

**today's word is oneiric (oh-ni-rik): of, relating to, or suggestive of dreams**


	11. Rennid

**chapter 11! luck you, you get 2 chapters in one day! i figured it's the least i could do after leaving you hanging for so long. if you didn't read the authors note last chapter, this is an extension of the last chapter. also, if you didn't notice, last chapter i used a word of the day in the story (so if you didn't know what it meant, check previous chapters for a definition)**

**tel eht skarp eunitnoc!**

"Please," Daphne said.

Sabrina shook her head.

"Pretty please".

Sabrina shook her head again.

"With a cherry on top?," Daphne said.

Sabrina sighed. "zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba".

Daphne bit the palm of her hand. "Gravy".

Sabrina just sighed and went back to eating her dinner. This was humiliating. To be pranked is one thing. But to be egged on by your sister is another.

Puck was just grinning, proud of the increadible work he had done. Sabrina looked at him and turned red with rage, literally.

The rest of the Grimm household didn't know what to think. This prank war had gotten crazy; Sabrina and Puck were at each others throats more than usual, and Daphne and Pinnochio had somehow gotten caught up in all of it as well. But Granny Rhelda had told them not to interfeer. "This is just their way of settling their differences". But even Granny had to admit it needed to stay controlled to some extent. For example, she had to make the dinner table a nuetral zone, meaning Puck and Sabrina would have to restrain from pulling anything at mealtimes.

Everyone was trying to make the best of the awkuard situation. Henry and Jake sat beside each other, silent. Veronica was feeding Basil. Pinnochio was behaving as usual. Red and had finished early and were now doing yoga in a quiet room.

"Ssap eht tlas esaelp," Sabrina said. Puck burst out laughing. Sabrina turned a dull color of defeat and took the salt from Jake's outstretched hand.

Puck continued laughing until he earned a scolding look from Granny Rhelda.

"Sabrina, say my name," Daphne said cherrily.

"Enhpad," Sabrina said.

"Say dad's name".

"Yrneh".

"Say Basil's name".

"Lisab".

"Say Pinnochio's name".

Sabrina sighed. "Oihconnip".

"Say your name".

"Anirbas".

"Ok, now THAT'S funny," Puck said.

Sabrina turned an even brighter red. "Llew uoy tndluow kniht ti saw os ynnuf fi ti erew uoy Kcup! I epoh eruoy yppah htiw eruoy fles! I yam klat siht yaw rof eht tser fo ym dna sti lla ruoy tluaf! Uoy era ni rof eht tseggib knarp uoy evah reve nees ni ruoy ruof dnasuoht raey dlo efil!"

Puck, who had just finished eating (or should I say scarfing), just laughed and walked away. "What ever, Anirbas".

There was a long moment of silence. Then Uncle Jake said, "So what's my name backwards?"

"Ekab!," Sabrina shouted.

**so there's chapter 11! this one turned out to be a filler, sorry if that's not what you were expecting. **

**gotta go do homework and practice my violin!**

**today's word is paucity (pau-si-tee): smallness in number, fewness**


	12. potion making

**chapter 12! this chapter doesn't really have any pranks in it. i'm trying to have a story line and it not just be pranks. hope you enjoy!**

Daphne was hard at work studying her spellbook. She had been trying for two days to get Sabrina's curse to go away. _Maybe I should just ask Bunny for help,_ she thought to herself. She picked up the redicolously huge book and headed downstairs. She looked around but no one was home. Henry, Veronica, and Basil had gone to the park, Granny had taken Elvis to the vet, Puck and Sabrina were who know's where battling out another prank.

Daphne sighed. There was no one to take her to Bunny's. Then she saw something move on the couch. It was Pinnochio. Daphne walked over to him, cautiously, and smlied in greeting. Pinnochio didn't smile back. Daphne's face fell and she stood there akwardy. She wasn't use to people regecting her smiles. She sat down next to Pinnochio and said, "Hi".

"Hi," Pinnochio said gloomily.

"You know being sad isn't good for your health," Daphne said, sounding like a doctor.

"It hasn't affected my physical physique yet," Pinnochio said.

"I have no idea what that means," said Daphne said "but you need to stop being so doom gloomy".

Pinnochio gave Daphne a query look at her word. He decided to change the subject though. "So did you figure out how to cure Sabrina yet?"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care? You're on Puck's side".

"I'm not on anyone's side," Pinnochio said. "I don't _have_ to be against you all the time".

Daphne had never thought about it like that. Pinnochio didn't have to be her enemy. "No," Daphne said. "I haven't found a cure for Sabrina yet. I was going to go to Bunny for help, but I'm not allowed to cross the streets by myself".

Pinnochio stood up and walked to the door. "Well then there's no time to loose," he said.

Daphne stood up, though confused. "Won't Puck get mad if you help me?"

"He doesn't have to know. And anyways, he would get over it".

Daphne shrugged and Followed Pinnochio outside. They walked in silence, Daphne lugging the humungous spellbook and Pinnochio with his hands shoved in his pockets. They crossed the street, and Daphne wondered why the reason for this strange turn of events. Pinnochio was _helping_ Daphne. When he had betrayed the Grimms, Daphne didn't show it, but she was hurt. And even though he had strayed away from the scarlet hand, Daphne had always had a tiny part of her that, no matter how Daphne tried to persua de it otherwise, said, what if he does it again?

Not to mention that he was, as Puck put it, Puck's minion. He was supposed to be working for the enemy. Daphne just couldn't figure out this mysterious boy. _Maybe he's just trying to be good for his father_, Daphne decided on.

They came to Bunny's house. Pinnochio rang the doorbell. After a few minutes, Bunny's dog answered. She gave Pinnochio a curious look.

"It's ok Charolette," Daphne said "Pinnochio's a friend".

Pinnochio followed Daphne into the house. Bunny came into the room.

"Hello Daphne," she said. "I know that voice anywhere".

"Hello ," Daphne said cheerily. "Pinnochio is here too".

"Pinnochio?," said. She turned her head vaguely in the direction of the former merrionette.

"Hello ," he said politely. Pinnochio had forgotten that Bunny was blind do to giving Baba Yaga her eyes.

"So what brings you two here?," Bunny asked.

"I need help with reversing a curse," Daphne said.

"Oh? Well, let's see". Bunny took out her own copy of the spell book Daphne had, in brail, and sat down next to Daphne. "What kind of curse are we talking about?"

"A curse that makes you talk backwards," Daphne said. "Puck pulled another prank on Sabrina".

"Well that makes sense that you can't find the reversal. I'm glad you asked for help," Bunny said. "The reversal is not in the book I've given you. It's a potion".

"A potion?," Daphne said.

"Yes. And a very complicated one at that. Let me see if I can find it..." Bunny got up and walked over to a nearby bookcase. She ran her fingers along the spines until she stopped at one in particular. "Ah, here it is".

She took the book out and sat back down beside Daphne. flipped through the pages until she reached page one thousand and fourty two. "Here," Bunny said "is The Scribe's Brew. This should help Sabrina".

"Can I Write it down?," Daphne asked.

"Yes, I would highly recommend that. It's rather long. Charolette? Could you get some paper and a pen for Daphne?" The dog walked off and came back a few minutes later with the requested items.

While read from her book, Daphne copied down the recipe.

"The first ingeredient we'll need is a dictionary," Bunny said. "Then we'll need a bottled language, english in this case-"

"How do you bottle a language?," Pinnochio said.

"You'd be surprised what kinds of things can be bottled," Daphne said.

"You'll also need a whistle, some sticks, some stones, a sword, a dash of poetry-"

"A dash of poetry? That doesn't even make any sense," Pinnochio said.

"You'll need a baby's wail, a child's laughter, an old crone's cackle, a warrior's battle cry".

"An ogre's eye, liquid trust, pixie dust, and the tounge of a bird".

"Is that all?," Daphne asked, looking a little quezy at that last part.

"Yes, that's it," Bunny said. She went on reading until Daphne had ther whole recipe written down.

"Thank you ," Daphne said as she was leaving.

Pinnochio looked over the recipe and thought to himself, _this might take a while._

**there's chapter 12! the next chapter will be an extention of this one. just a side note, i don't think Daphne and Musterseed should end up together. i mean, they didn't even know each other that much. i think Pinnochio would be better. he would teach Daphne how to be serious and Daphne would teach Pinnochio how to have fun. if anyone wants to make a story about that i think the name would be Pinnaphio.**

**today's word is refulgent: shining radiantly**


	13. the old crone's cackle

**chapter 13! again, not really any pranks. i'm going to have a storyline about Pinnochio and daphne along with the war with puck and sabrina. Pinnaphio! well, sorta. i'm not really that good with that sort of thing...but we'll see how it goes!**

**...and ACTION!**

Daphne and Pinnochio sat on the sidewalk, looking over the list of ingeredients.

"This is crazy," Pinnochio said. "How are we going to find a sasquach's hair?"

"Oh I'm sure it can't be all _that_ hard," Daphne said optimistically.

"A SASQUACH!," Pinnochio repeated.

"Ok, so it'll be harder than we thought," Daphne said "But it's not like this new or anything. Almost all potions have some crazy ingeredients".

"So where do we start?," Pinnochio asked.

"Lat's start on the easiest items," Daphne said. A look of mischief spread across Daphne's face that almost looked as if it startled Pinnochio. "And I know just where to get them".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Do we have to?," Pinnochio asked as he walked nervously behind Daphne. "That place is creepy".

"It's the only way," Daphne said. "Don't worry. You have me".

"How comforting," Pinnochio said, his tone glazed with sarcasm.

They came to a house a creepy house. The lawn was littered with bones and the fence was also made of bones. Daphne opened the gate, obviously discusted, and timidly knocked on the door. A few seconds passed, and the door creaked open and out stepped Baba Yaga.

"Daphne," the old crone said "What a surprise. What brings you here?". Baba Yaga looked over at Pinnochio. "And what brings this young puppet here with you?"

"I was a merrionette!," Pinnochio shouted.

"Hmm, indeed," Baba Yaga said creepily.

"Umm... Baba Yaga?," DAphne said. "I came here for a few ingeredients for a potion".

"Eh? Oh, come in then" Baba Yaga ushered Daphne and Pinnochio in.

Now, before we continue, there is something you would probably want to know. Baba Yaga, as you probably know, is a known for being a cannible witch. This is still partly true. Daphne, however, is the only person in the world who does not fear her. Since she and Baba Yaga are bound by a coven, Baba Yaga would never dare eat the child. In fact, due to the teachings Baba Yaga has had with Daphne, the old crone's heart has softened somewhat. It seemed as though Daphne's sunny attitude and cheerful disposition had warmed the witch, well, almost. Daphne was determind to keep shining on Baba Yaga until she turned completely good, and maybe even become a vegeterian.

"What do you need for the potion?," Baba Yaga asked.

"An ogre's eye, some bottled english language, a bird's tounge, pickled wolf's fang," Daphne read from the list. "liquid order, the shell of a one hundered year old polka-dotted snail, a giant's toenail, and the breath of a dragon".

"My, that's a complicated potion," Baba Yaga said. "I think I have all of it, somewhere...," Baba Yaga searched through the house until she had everything Daphne and Pinnochio needed for the potion, well, not _everything_ but what Daphne knew Baba Yaga had.

"Is that it?," Baba Yaga asked.

"Umm...well," Daphne said nervously. "There is one mre thing we need".

"And what would that be?," asked the old crone.

"The recipe says we need an old crone's cackle," Daphne said. "Could-could we have your cackle?"

"My cackle?," Baba Yaga said. "I don't know".

"Please?," Daphne said. "If we don't get this potion, Sabrina may speak backwards the rest of her life. Or, forever sinse she's an everafter".

Baba considered the little girl's pleading, then sighed. "Very well. You seem to need it more than I do". Bab Yaga picked up a pouch from a nearby table. She put it to her mouth and cackled her most wicked and ugly cackle. She tied a string around it and handed the pouch carefully to Daphne.

"Thank you so much," Daphne said. Baba Yaga nodded, then did something unexpected. She smiled.

On there way out, Daphne said thank you again to Baba Yaga for the help, and for not trying to eat Pinnochio.

**so there's chapter 13! sorry it's so short. i'm going to make a seperate chapter for each place Daphne and Pinnochio go to to get ingeredients for the potion.**

**i have a question. should i, when i am done with the part about Daphne and Pinnochio making the potion, make a couple of chapters about what happened to Sabrina and Puck while Pinnochio and Daphne were away? i might add a little puckabrina in it...but you guys are the ones reading the story. it's not all about me.**

**PPLLEEAASSEE RREEVVIIEEWW!**

***if you have read the percy jackson books, PLEASE read my other story. it's called "the odd life of Nim Merrywheather". it's much better than the description, i assure you**

**today's word is quixotic (kwik-sot-ik): extravagantly chivalrous or romantic**


	14. The Baby's Wail

**chapter 14! wow, 14 chapters. that's a big accomplishment for me. it doen't feel like i've been doing this story for that long.**

**let the potions continue! may Daphne and Pinnochio find all the ingeredients!**

"Come on Pinnochio," Daphne said. "We don't have all day".

"Easy for you to say," Pinnochio said. "You're not the one hauling all the ingredients around all day". Pinnochio pulled a red wagon behind him, filled with all the strange and rare ingredients. They were stacked in jars, bottled in liquid form, some were even in small cages.

"Here, I'll pull it for a while," Daphne said. She pulled it along with some difficulty.

"So where are we going next?," Pinnochio asked.

"To 's house," Daphne replied.

When they got to Hamsted's house, Pinnochio rang the doorbell. Bess answered.

"Daphne," the woman said with a warm smile "What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"We're here on account of a problem," Daphne said seriously.

"Oh?," Bess said. "What kind of problem?"

"A big problem. A magic problem".

"A magic problem you say? Well you'd better come in then". Bess ushered Daphne and Pinnochio inside.

"What is this?," Bess asked, referring to the wagon.

"They're ingredients for a potion we're making for Sabina," Pinnochio explained.

"She's talking backwards," Daphne whispered to Bess.

"Yes, I heard. Poor Sabrina must but furious with that fairy boy".

Just then there was a cry. It was coming from a different room.

"Oh dear," Bess said. "That's little Jonny. he's woken up from his nap". Bess walked away to another room, then returned with a screaming baby. if he wasn't screaming, he would be an adorable little thing. Big brown eyes, cute face, except that he had spots like a cow when he was upset. Bess and Hamstead had had to move to Ferryport landing when they realised that their child went through this metamorphasis when he was upset. They decided to stay in the everafter community until little Jonny learned to control his emotions.

"Sorry about this," Bess said while she cradled the crying child, trying to calm him.

"It's ok ," Daphne said. "That's actually what we're here about".

just then the door opened and Ernest Hamstead walked in. He smiled and said, "Why Daphne. Good afternoon. What brings you here?"

"I'm on a quest," Daphne said importantly.

"Oh? Is that so?," Hamstead said, walking over to Bess and his son. He kissed Bess on the cheek and looked down at Jonny, who had now calmed down, proudly. "And what would your quest be?"

"They're trying to find a cure for Sabrina," Bess said.

"We've been looking for ingredients for a potion," Pinnochio said.

"And there's something that we could get from you," Daphne said.

Hamsted and Bess gave Daphne and Pinnochio confused looks.

"We need your baby's wail," Daphne said.

Bess and Hamstead's expressions turned from confused to shocked.

"Our baby's wail?," Bess said. "I don't know".

"Is there someone else's baby you could take a wail from?," Hamstead said.

"Not really," Daphne said. "None of the other everafters in Ferryport landing have babies or even children young enough to count as babies".

Hamstead looked at their child, then at Daphne, then said in unision, "Ok".

Daphne smiled. "Thank you," she said. Pinnochio handed her a pouch much like the one that contained Baba Yaga's cackle. Daphne walked over to Little Jonny. He had started crying again. Daphne held the small bag near his lips and a light drifted into it. Jonny's cries were muted.

"Thank you so much," Daphne said "It really means a lot".

"Well," Bess said "at least it'll be quieter around here".

Daphne and Pinnochio left the house with a cookie in each hand, curticy of Bess's amazing cooking, and continued their search.

**sorry this chapter was so short, it turned out longer in my head. **

**today's word is ****betwixt (bi-TWIKST) — between **


	15. The Warrior's Battle Cry

**chapter 15! sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been working on another story.**

**let the search for potions continue!**

The sun beat overhead. Daphne wiped her brow. She had forgotten how quickly a month could go by. About a month ago, Sabrina and Puck had declared the prank war. Only this week had Daphne and Pinnochio been searching for the potion ingredients though. Daphne strained to pull the wagon of strange comdiments. Pinnochio pulled one now too, one just as heavy. They stopped.

"How many more things do we need?," Pinnochio panted.

Daphne took out the list. "We still need a unicorn's hoof, a seven hundred year old starfish, a pound of fairy dust, the hair of a bird-,"

"Birds don't even have hair!"

"I'm sure we'll find it," Daphne assured him. She looked at the list. "We still need a warrior's battle cry".

"Where are we going to find that?"

"I don't know," Daphne said, frowning.

Pinnochio looked down the street, then said, "I know".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pinnochio rang the doorbell.

"Are you sure about this?," Daphne asked. "He's never going to do it".

"Trust me," Pinnochio said.

The door opened. On the other side of the door stood a man who could probably win an award for the most charming man in the world...if he hadn't opened his mouth.

"Uhg," CHarming said, then attempted to close the door in Daphne and Pinnochio's faces but was stopped by Daphne's shoe. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk to you," Daphne said.

"No," Charming said and would have followed through with closing the door on the childrens' faces if not for a kind voice saying, "Who is that Billy?"

Charming looked over his shoulder and said, "No one, Snow".

"It sounded like Daphne," the voice insisted. "If it's her let her in".

Charming sighed and let Daphne and Pinnochio in. Daphne dropped the handle of her wagon and ran over to Snow White, giving her an enormous hug.

"Oh Daphne I forgot how much I missed getting your hugs every day at school," the woman said, squeezing the little girl back.

Daphne pulled away after a few seconds though and said with a very serious face, "We're here on a very serious mission Mrs. White".

"Really?," Snow White said, raising an eyebrow "You'd better sit down".

Daphne and Pinnochio sat down on the large couch of Charming's and Snow White's mansion. Snow White sat down next to them and rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Is it a boy?," Daphne asked excitedly.

"I don't know yet," Snow said. "It's only been two months".

"We're getting distracted," Pinnochio said.

"Right," Daphne said. "So, You've probably heard about Puck and Sabrina's Trickster war right?"

Mrs. White nodded.

"We're making a potion to reverse a curse that Puck placed on Sabrina".

"My," Snow said. "What did it do?"

"Sabrina's talking backwards," Daphne stated. Snow supressed a small smile.

"So for this potion we need some...unusual ingrediants".

"Like what," Snow asked.

Charming walked into the room. As soon as he saw Daphn and Pinnochio his face contorted into a scowl. "Why are they still here?"

"Billy!," Snow said. "What have I told you before?"

Charming's face went red with embarrassment.

"-and for this potion we need," Daphne said, "Mr. Charming's battle cry".

Charming looked as though maybe he hadn't heard her quite right. "Come again?," he said.

"We need your battle cry," Pinnochio said.

The look on charming's face was hard to explain. Daphne decided it deserved a name. Volcano maybe? A puzzled volcano, that's it. Charming's face looked like a puzzled volcano.

"WHAT?!," Charming exploded "THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM GIVING YOU MY BATTLE CRY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS TO ASK A WARRIOR TO GIVE UP SOMETHING LIKE THAT?"

"Billy," Snow said, putting a hand on his arm. "Calm down".

Snow had a soothing affect on the prince. "But this is an outrage," he said to his wife.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Daphne offered. "There are plenty of warriors in Ferryport Landing. We still haven't asked Lancelot".

"He moved," Charming said. "He's in Canada now".

Daphne shifted uncomfortably. "Well...I'm sure there's _someone_ we've overlooked".

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of any help," Snow asked.

"It's ok," Daphne said, picking up the handle of the wagon. She and Pinnochio were walking out slowly, mostly because of the weight, when suddenly they heard a cry. It was Snow.

"Billy!," she said, rather paniked.

Charming had gone into another room, but came running back. "What? What is it?"

"Something's wrong with the baby," Snow said, standing up.

"How do you know?," Charming now sared the same paniked look. He put a hand on his wife's stomach.

"I just do," Mrs. White said. "We need to call a doctor".

Charming picked up a phone and in minutes Charming was helping Snow into the limosine. Charming had to drive everywhere since Mr. Seven had died.

"Wait for us!," Daphne called, dropping the handle of the wagon and jogging up to the limo.

Charming looked like he was going to protest but from a certain look from his wife he grumbled, "Get in".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Charming paced the floor of the waiting room. He wore a nervous expression.

"It'll be ok Mr. Charming," Daphne assured him.

"What if something's really wrong," Charming said. "What if..."

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours in the waiting room of Ferryport Landing's hospital. Finally a nurse led them into the room that held Mrs. White. She was sitting calmly on a bed talking with Bunny.

Charming walked over to Snow and said, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Snow White said. "They haven't told me yet".

Just then nurse Sprat came in the room with a grimm exprssion. "I have some bad news".

The air seemed to stiffen.

"The baby's heart is failing," Nurse Sprat said.

The temperate seemed to drop twenty degrees. Bunny clasped a hand to her mouth. Snow buried her face into Carming's shirt and started to cry. Daphne could feel tears in her own eyes. She wished Sabrina was here. Daphne felt a hand slip into her own and squeeze comfortingly. She looked and saw Pinnochio's hand in her own. She would have questioned it if she didn't feel like she would comepletely loose it if she opened her mouth.

"Isn't there anything you can do?," Charming said.

"There is something _I_ can do," Bunny said. Everyone looked at her. "I can cast a spell on the child that will heal the heart".

"Thank you Bunny," Charming said.

Snow pulled herself together enough to say, "but what will it cost?"

"The baby's growth will be increased. The baby will have to be born today".

Charming looked at Snow. She nodded. "Ok".

Nurse Sprat ushered everyone out. After a few hours the room and hallway were filled with the screams of a baby. Charming then did something no one had ener seen before. A tear trikled down his face. "I'm a father," he whispered.

"Congragulations!," Daphne exclaimed hapily.

Nurse Sprat came up to the doorway holding a small pink figure wrapped in a blanket. She smiled and passed it to Charming. He looked down at the baby.

"It's a girl," Nurse Sprat said. "Snow said you already had a name in mind?"

"Rose," Charming said. "Rose Charming". He passed Rose to the nurse and she walked back inside the room.

Charming turned to Daphne and Pinnochio and said, "I'll do it".

"What?"

"I'll give you my battle cry. I've learned something. I'm going to have to be a better example now. And i don't think I'll need a battle cry with a child".

Daphne took out a pouch from her pocket and lifted it up to Charming's lips. He bellowed a mighty battle cry and Daphne tied up the pouch.


	16. The Child's Laughter

**chapter 16! be prepared to cry yall! this one's sad! i sorta hate myself for writing it but it was such a good idea, and i promise it will get better!**

**grab you tissues and let us continue with the hunt! *sniffles***

Daphne and Pinnochio walked down the street, lugging their wagons behind them.

"We're almost done," Daphne said cheerily.

"I can't believe it," Pinnochio said. "I thought we would be searching forever. That list is really extensive".

"Me too".

Daphne looked at Pinnochio and smiled, but Pinnochio didn't smile back. Her smile faded but she reminded herself, _I will get him to smile. If it's the last thing I do._

They stopped near the docks. The ocean breeze tossed Daphne's brown hair.

"Let's go over everything," Pinnochio said. Daphne nodded.

"Do we have the ogre's eye?"

"Yep".

"The silver wolf's fang?"

"Yes".

"The dictionary?"

"Yes".

"bird hair?"

"Yep".

"Cinnimon?"

"Cinnimon? There's no cinnimon".

"I know. That was to see if you were paying attention".

Daphne giggled.

"Looks like we have everything," Pinnochio said. "Wait. We're only missing the child's laughter".

"Where are we going to get that?"

"I don't know," Pinnochio said "But it shouldn't be too hard. there are plenty of children left in Ferryport Landing".

"Right," Daphne said.

"Are you ok Daphne?," Pinnochio said. "You've seemed kind of distant lately".

"What? oh, it's nothing. It's just... I don't feel comfortable with taking a child's laughter".

"You've taken the old crone's cackle".

"Yeah".

"And the baby's wail".

"Yeah, but-"

"And the warrior's battle cry".

"Pinnochio! What I'm trying to say is... when you take something like a baby's wail or a warrior's battle cry... you're taking more than just that".

Pinnochio knitted his eyebrows. "How so?"

"When you take something like that, you're taking that part of the person's identity".

"So you saying that-".

"Yes. When we take a baby's wail, we're taking the baby's anger. Bess's and Hamstead's baby will be a sweet, mild mannered baby now".

"And Baba Yaga?"

"Do you rember her smile? Her cackle is her bitterness and wickedness".

"And charming?"

Daphne lowered her head. "A warrior's battle cry is a symbol of their fearlessness. Charming will fear now".

Pinnochio hesitated. "...and, the child's laughter?"

Daphne looked at Pinnochio with eyes that seemed full of regret and sorrow. "A child's laughter is their happiness".

Piinchio took a step back. "Oh no..." he muttered.

The stood in an alley for a long time, a deaftening silence ringing in the air.

Finally Dpahne spoke. "It's me".

"What?," Pinnochio said.

"It's me. I'm meant to give up my laughter. I couldn't bare it to be annyone else".

"Daphne, no," Pinnochio said. "You can't do that".

"IO have to. For Sabrina".

"There has to be another way".

"There might be," Daphne said "But I'm not willing take it".

Daphne took the last pouch from the wagon. She opened it and put it to her lips.

Pinnochio put a hand on the pouch.

"Pinnochio, don't try to stop me," Daphne said.

"I'm not," Pinnochio said. Suddenly, without warning, Pinnochio wrapped Daphne in a hug. For a moment Daphne didn't know what to think. Then she hugged Pinnochio back. The past few months flashed before her. Pinnochio had changed so much. He had been an enemy. Then he was an ally. But for the first time, Daphne thought of him as a friend.

Pinnochio dew back. He looked at her with those mysterious chocolate brown eyes. "I want you to do one more thing for me," he said. "Smile".

Daphne smiled her biggest and brightest melt-your-heart sunshine smile. And then Pinnochio did something that Daphne (and no one else for that matter) had seen in a long, long time. He smiled back. His smile was warm and comforting. His eyes sparkled. a breeze blew and a single curl of brown hair ruffled.

Daphne took a deep breath, put her lips to the pouch, and laughed a beautiful, bell-chime laugh.

She tied the pouch up and put it with the other ingredients. Her face was expressionless. "Come on," she said, "We've got a potion to make".

**there's chapter 16. i told you it was sad!**

**this chapter's word is ****milquetoast (MILK-toast) — one who has a meek, timid, unassertive nature **


	17. Potions, Quests and Assumtions

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I always hate it when authors leave me hanging at a cliffhanger, but I found myself doing the same thing! I'm such a bad person!**

**I didn't know who to tell so I'll just announce it here. I finished writing my novel! Yes, that's right. My new year's resolution is to find an illustrator and get it published. What does that mean for you? Well, for one thing, if you like fantasy fiction, you might be able to read it someday, and I will most likely be able to spend more time on my fanfiction story and that means less handing off cliffhangers!**

**Let the pranks continue! May Sabrina's curse be lifted!**

All was normal in the Grimm home, or at least as normal as you can get when a certain uncle is trying to catch a rat that's been living in the house for the past few days.

"I've got you now!" Jake jeered at the hole in the wall. He pointed his wand down the hole and blasted a beam of energy. The result was a smoking crater in the wall.

"Aha!" Jake shouted, only to find that the rat was sitting, watching intently beside him. When Uncle Jake saw the furry little beast, the rat scurried away to who knows where, and it just happened to be just out of Jake's reach.

"No!" Jake hollered, getting raised eye browed looks from his family members. Jake screamed at nothing, "I'll get you yet you beast!". Then he walked away muttering, "Why couldn't it have been another monster? They're so much easier to handle…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sabrina, who'd been sitting on the couch reading a book, put her bookmark in place and went to answer it. She was surprised to find Daphne and Pinnochio, both of who looked exhausted and in need of a good rest.

"Oinconnip, Enhpad. Erehw evah uoy neeb?" Sabrina asked, but of course, no one could understand. They walked into the house without a word. Sabrina though something was off about them, but what? It wasn't the fact that they were pulling two wagons filled with all sorts of strange…things. There was something else…

Puck walked into the room. When he saw Pinnochio he said, "Puppet Boy, where have you been? We need to plan our next scheme".

Pinnochio stopped. He looked Puck in the eye and said, "You've gone too far Puck. I'm out of the war". And with that, he and Daphne hauled their strange things up the stairs and down the hall.

Puck stared at Sabrina for an answer, but she only shrugged.

"Great," Puck said, smacking a hand to him forehead. "Now I have to find someone else to be my minion".

Sabrina shook her head. She held up one finger, indicating that they could have only one partner, even if that partner decided to quit along the way. Sabrina had learned in the week she had been under the curse not to speak when around Puck, lest she be teased.

"But—" Puck protested.

Sabrina gave him a harsh look and he fell silent.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daphne and Pinnochio stood in Pinnochio's room, over a large black cauldron that Daphne had borrowed from Bunny.

Pinnochio's room reminded him of his father's old workshop, back in Italy. the rung, the fireplace, the various projects scattered about, the smell of ceder lingering in the air. Pinnochio loved it.

"All right," Daphne said, "Let's see the recipe". Pinnochio handed her the piece of paper and read aloud while Pinnochio carried out the actions, "Put the toad's slime in first. Then five gallons of goat's milk. Then pour the liquid wishing spell into the trumpet and put that in the cauldron. Then put the dictionary in, making sure the pages are all there. After that, put three cyclopes eyes in, followed by the bird hair. Put the faith in, then trust, then pixie dust. Careful that you don't put too much pixie dust in. Drop in the ground eagle's claw, Pinnochio, are you getting this?"

"Yes," Pinnochio said, trying not to barf at the stench. "It's just, this stuff smells really gross. Is Sabrina really going to have to drink it?"

"Only a cup," Daphne said. "Now, where were we? Get the bottled English language".

Pinnochio held up a blue, crystal like bottle filled with a glowing blue liquid. He uncorked it and carefully poured it in. The potion changed to a blue color.

"Good," Daphne said. "Now, the ring of speech". She reached into her pocket and pulled out the golden ring, dropping it into the potion. The potion turned golden.

Daphne, not smiling, then said, "Now we need—"

"Daphne," Pinnochio cut her off.

Daphne looked at Pinnochio.

"This potion," he said, racking his brain "It's so gross smelling. It's…groady?" a miserable attempt at a made up word. But Daphne didn't even show the trace of a smile.

"Pinnochio, this is no time for games," she said coldly. "We need to help Sabrina. Now hand me the pickled ogre's toe".

Pinnochio gave up and continued helping Daphne make the potion without a word. What had he done? He should have been more adamant that he give up his laughter, not Daphne. Oh, what he would give to hear her laugh again, or at least smile.

Finally Daphne held her pouch of laughter. Daphne looked at it, as if having the fainest memory of this being familiar to her. Daphne opened the bag, and a joyous sound echoed out. For just a moment Pinnochio thought he saw a trace of a smile on Daphne's lips, but then she dropped the bag's contents into the potion.

"Now," she said, "We need lightening to stir it well". Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out a wand. She pointed it at the swirling liquid and a thousand volts of lightning shot the potion. Daphne took a cup and poured some of the potion into it.

"The last thing we need is some of Sabrina's spit," Daphne said. She lifted a small vial filled with a clear liquid.

"Where did you get some of Sabrina's spit?" Pinnochio asked.

"Sabrina drools in her sleep," Daphne said. She poured the spit into the potion and left the room to give Sabrina the potion. Pinnochio stayed behind, thinking of everything that had happened.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina was in her room, writing down ideas for her next prank, when Daphne walked into the room.

"Ih Enhpad." Sabrina said.

"Hello," Daphne said. Daphne was the only person who understood Sabrina.

"S'tahw taht uoy evah ni ruoy dnah?"

"This is a potion to cure your curse," Daphne said.

Sabrina's eyes widened. She happily accepted the potion from Daphne and gulped it down without thinking. Then she doubled over. It tasted horrible, like…ogre's feet and frog slime. Then her mouth began to sting. Sabrina's vision went blurry, her head hurt and her teeth felt like they were going to fall out. Then the pain stopped, and she tasted a sweet taste in her mouth.

"H—hello?" Sabrina tested. Then she smiled and gave her sister a huge hug. "Thank you Daphne!"

"You're welcome," Daphne said.

Sabrina let go and turned her attention to the prank war. "Ok, Daphne, I was thinking for our next prank, we could get some slime right? And—"

"Actually," Daphne said. "I'm not going to be in the war anymore".

Sabrina stopped. Had she heard her sister correctly? "But Daphne, you were so excited about it".

"It's not worth my time," Daphne said, shrugging. "What's the point in it? Sorry sister". Daphne left the room, leaving Sabrina slack jawed. That wasn't like her sister at all. She sounded more like…

Sabrina's eyes widened. She sounded like Pinnochio. Sabrina then realized what was different about her sister. She wasn't smiling. Sabrina ran out of her room. A certain marionette had some explaining to do.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pinnochio sat alone in his room, staring at the ceiling. He lay in is bed, consumed in his thoughts. What was he going to do? Daphne was no longer herself, and the rest of the Grimm family would notice eventually. Pinnochio's heart ached. Why did things like this always happen to him? It was all Puck's fault. Pinnochio crinkled his nose and frowned in bitterness. Puck and his stupid prank war.

What was he going to do? He had to do something. Daphne just couldn't live the rest of her life without her laughter. Pinnochio then suddenly sat up. That was it! He would get Daphne's laughter back. Pinnochio ran out of his room. There was only one person who could help him…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puck sat on his throne, thinking. How was he going to finish the prank war without any help? Puck wouldn't admit this to anybody, but the puppet had started to grow on him, and Puck couldn't deny that he needed his help.

Then Puck got the most brilliant idea ever. Puck suddenly started floating upward. That happened sometimes when he got too excited. Puck flew deeper into his room, searching for the materials he needed.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Daphne reading a book in the living room, happily enjoying her solitude. What could be better than this? A book in hand, silence in the air, no one else around to bother her. and yet…there was something missing. Something wasn't there, but what could it be? Daphne bit her cheek, trying to ward off the feeling, and it worked, until Pinnochio walked into the room.

"Daphne, you're coming with me," Pinnochio said, throwing Daphne her shoes.

"Where are we going?" Daphne asked, reluctantly pulling her yellow rain boots on.

"To find your laughter," Pinnochio said.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina stormed down the hall. She found Pinnochio's door, flung it open and…nothing. No one was there. The only thing that was there was a humongous cauldron and…a piece of paper. Sabrina picked it up. It had all sorts of weird things written on it like, "add the frog's beard" and "Fold in the English language". Sabrina then saw something on the list that stole a gasp from her throat. On a highlighted section, the paper read, "Drop in the child's laughter". Sabrina looked at the cauldron, then back at the paper. Sabrina didn't know what the potion was for, but she knew one thing: Pinnochio stole Daphne's laughter.

**And there you have it! What will happen next? Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging this time. I'll try to update more often, hey! That can be my other New Year's resolution**

**Today's word is ****bailiwick**** (BAY-li-wik)- one's particular area of activity, interest, or authority **


	18. Puck and Robin Goodfellow

**capítulo****número dieciocho! ****That's Spanish for chapter number 18, just so ya know**

**Let the pranks continue!**

Puck only had one chance to get this right. He knew full well that if even the tiniest thing went wrong, his life may very well end that night. It was risky business, pranks. But Puck wasn't afraid. Nope, not one little bit.

Sabrina stirred in her sleep, and Puck jumped. Ok, maybe just a little.

Puck creeped up to Sabrina's bed, eyeing her cautiously. Puck tiptoed up beside her, not daring to breathe. He smirked. Sabrina's pillow had a small wet spot where her mouth was. She drooled when she slept. That was hilarious.

Puck, silent as a mouse, set to work on the best prank in the history of the world.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina woke up, stretching and yawning as light poured into her room. Sabrina sat up and walked over to her window, where she opened the curtains and breathed in a sigh of complete bliss.

Sabrina walked down stairs to the dining room, where the Grimm family was eating green eggs and ham for breakfast. Sabrina smiled at her family, then sat down to eat, or at least look like she was eating.

Sabrina grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and bit into it, happily finding that it was normal. She chewed the sweet fruit, enjoying the moment. But then she stopped midchew. She realized something. Sabrina looked around the table, to find everyone staring at her. Sabrina cowered, chewing more slowly. She swallowed. The Grimm family was still looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Um… Sabrina," Henry said slowly. "Have you looked in the mirror?"

Sabrina was offended. "Why? Do I have a pimple or something?"

"No," Veronica said, "Not a pimple".

Sabrina got up from the table, confused. She looked around at the faces of her family, trying to extract some amount of information of what they were talking about. Just then Puck walked into the room. Sabrina looked at him, he looked at her, but nothing seemed unusual. Not a hint of emotion crossed his face. That was odd. Surely if her family noticed something about Sabrina, then Puck would point it out too, and ten times as loudly besides.

Sabrina bolted for the bathroom. She swung the door around and looked in the mirror on the back of it. Then she let out a scream. But this scream was like no other in the history of Sabrina screams. Think of the time when you were most annoyed, most horrified, the absolute most awfully irking and horrible experience you've experience, and put a scream to it. Sabrina's scream at that moment was more than that.

"PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! _WHAT _HAVE YOU DONE?!" Sabrina stared at her reflection, dumbstruck by what it revealed. She wore a green pullover hoodie, jeans that were riddled with holes, and sneakers that should have been thrown out years ago. She was filthy from head to toe, and strapped to her belt loop was a wooden sword. But the most horrible thing of all, the thing that stunned Sabrina into agonizing anger, was the pink insect like wings that protruded from her back.

Puck, the real Puck, came casually strolling into the bathroom, dressed exactly alike Sabrina. "So do you like my makeover?" he asked, not bothering to hide a smirk.

"What—how—you little," Sabrina couldn't make a complete sentence.

Puck grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear. Why hadn't he thought of this before? A prank like this was worth two, no _three_ of any that Sabrina could fling at him.

Sabrina, finally able to speak, spun around to Puck, her face contorted in a concoction of anger, Puck took a frightened step back. Never had he seen such a gaze on Sabrina's face—on _anyone's_ face. The look she was giving Puck was beyond angry. Even furious was but a mere understatement for this. This was _murderous_, almost evil. Puck took another step back, but tried for a cockey smile. He couldn't chicken out now.

Puck pulled a camera out of his back pocket and took a picture of the mirror, making sure to get both Sabrina and himself in the photo.

Sabrina's whole body turned red. Smoke literally curled from her ears. Puck didn't even know that was possible. But, Puck then thought, with everafters, even human ones, one could never quite tell.

"You dirty little," Sabrina said, her voice quiet, which was much more threatening than when she was yelling, "sickening _creep_. You will pay for this one, _Robin Goodfellow. _You will pay a hefty price".

Puck smiled, though half fakely. "Naturally," he said. "That's what this war is all about".

"No," Sabrina said. "I've been going easy on you Puck. Prepare yourself for your worst nightmare". Sabrina's attention then turned to the wings on her back. She looked in the mirror and tugged on them, but they would not come free.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Puck said.

"Shut up Fairy Boy," Sabrina muttered, pulling harder. She then winced. "Ouch! Why did that hurt?"

"I told you," Puck said. "You didn't think I would just leave the prank at some clothes you could change, would you?"

Sabrina looked at Puck and blinked.

Puck continued, "For the next three weeks you will be a fairy. You will have wings and be able to perform magic. You're welcome Queen of Sneaks".

Sabrina looked like she didn't know what to say. Her jaw dropped. She looked in the mirror and examined her new wings. They lifted up, extending and stretching.

"Make sure to condition them once a week," Puck informed her. "And cut down on the spicy food, will you? It makes them jumpy".

Sabrina looked at Puck. For just a moment Sabrina's face was pale. Then, as the weight of what Puck had done fully sank in, Puck saw Sabrina's face twist its self back into fury. Sabrina lunged at Puck, but Puck only zoomed up to the ceiling like a rocket. He stared at Sabrina in triumph, his white teeth gleaming. Sabrina's prank of magic soap still hadn't worn off, but that was ok. Sabrina still had the chameleon color curse, so Puck figured that made them even.

Sabrina stared up at Puck, seething.

"You want me?" Puck taunted. "You have wings. Come and get me!" Puck zoomed off, but making sure to go just slow enough to make sure Sabrina would follow. Sabrina looked uncertainly at her wings, then she jumped, launching her wings into motion. She flew very awkwardly, to Puck's amusement. She didn't fly very fast at all, and she stumbled very often, sometimes even falling almost to the ground. And when she stumbled, as a human's first instinct would be, she flapped her arms frantically, but this obviously offered Sabrina no aid. Puck found the whole ordeal completely and utterly amusing, laughing uncontrollably sometimes to the point of having a near head on collision with a wall.

Finally Sabrina gave up, landing on the floor panting and sweating. She looked up at Puck with that awful look again, and Puck stopped laughing at once. A vengeful chill went down his spine as Sabrina walked upstairs to change and take a shower. Puck flew to his bedroom, satisfied with the outcome of his prank.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sabrina sat on her bed. First Pinnochio had gone missing with her sister, now this? Sabrina lay down on her bed, her new wings folded into her robe. What was she to do? Sabrina didn't know a thing about being a fairy. Sabrina had been so upset with Puck because she knew good and well that fairies are creatures of magic, and there was a reason Sabrina resented magic. Sabrina then sat up, realizing something. If she was a creature of magic now, why didn't she feel sick like when she was normally around magic? Magic flowed through her veins, but she had had that happen to her before with a magic mirror, and that was certainly a completely different experience. Why didn't she feel it?

Sabrina took the towel out of her hair, damp blonde falling around her shoulders. Then Sabrina timidly took off the robe. Sticking out of her t-shirt was the pair of beautiful pink wings. They glistened, still slightly damp, drooping a little. Sabrina reached behind her and felt them. They didn't feel at all like she expected them to. They were smooth and soft, like a baby's skin. Sabrina smiled a little. They were nice wings, weren't they? Sabrina stood, then turned a full circle. The wings responded to her thoughts, fluttering softly, but they were still too wet to fly. Sabrina wondered if being a fairy had its advantages after all.

Sabrina's attention then went to the trickster war. She wondered how she could get her revenge. The prank would obviously have to be something that Sabrina's wings could aid with, as that would suggest that Puck's prank had backfired, making revenge that much sweeter. And it would have to be something perfect, something of equal value to Puck's prank that would irk a particular part of him. Sabrina's eyes drifted to the dresser, and a light bulb turned on in her head. Oh yes, Sabrina would have her revenge, and it would taste sweet indeed.

**There's chapter 18! What will Sabrina do? If you payed attention, I left a hint in the end. But if you guess it, please don't say it, as that would ruin the surprise for some of the less…ah…quick to think of us. Chao! (that means bye)**


	19. Pinnochio and the Quest for Love

**Chapter 19! So how do ya like the story so far? The story kind of went off the expected track of a prank war to be, and has more of a story line to it. That was kind of purposeful. After all, I wanted this to be a tale to remember, not just a fanfiction about revenge. I'm trying to figure out exactly how I'm going to have two plots going on at the same time; it's a little challenging with continuing Sabrina's and Puck's war, and at the same time taking breaks to have Daphne's and Pinnochio's adventure. But I'll try my best!**

**Let the adventures begin!**

Pinnochio and Daphne stood on the porch of the Wicked Queen's house. Pinnochio rang the doorbell and Charolette answered, inviting them in with a happy bark.

Daphne and Pinnochio were greeted by Bunny. "Daphne, Pinnochio, how lovely to see you again. Did you cure Sabrina?"

Pinnochio shifted uncomfortably. "Yes Mam. But we need your help again".

"Again?" Bunny asked. "What for?"

"I—" Pinnochio's voice broke, and he put his head in his hands.

Bunny apparently could sense Pinnochio's distress and spoke to Daphne. "What is it?"

Daphne shrugged. "I haven't the faintest idea".

Bunny's expression turned serious at the sound of Daphne's voice. "Where's Daphne?" she asked. "You don't sound like her. Whoever you are you are doing a good imitation, but you are missing her personality".

Daphne looked confused. "What? Of course it's me. I'm Daphne!"

Bunny reached a hand out and touched Daphne's shoulder. Her expression turned puzzled. "It—it is you. But how—"

"Ms. Lancaster," Pinnochio said miserably. "I've done something terrible. When we were getting ingredients for the potion…I—I let Daphne—" Pinnochio couldn't bring himself to say it. He buried his face in his hands again.

But realization dawned on Bunny's face. She looked at Daphne in horror, even though she could not see her. She backed away. "No…it cannot be".

"Oh, it be Ms. Lancaster," Pinnochio said. "But I have to find a way to fix it. You're the wisest in Ferryport Landing. Is there some way we could get it back?"

Bunny looked in the vague direction of Pinnochio. She blinked, then shook her head.

"Please Bunny,' Pinnochio pleaded. "There has to be _something_ I can do!"

Bunny bit her lip, but then sighed and said, "I do know of one thing that can help, but it is no use".

"Tell me! Please Bunny, if we don't get it back, Daphne might stay this way forever".

"True love can break any curse," Bunny said reluctantly.

"Great," Pinnochio said. "So we get one of her family members—"

"Only a romantic love will work," Bunny said. "since Daphne is but a child, true love's kiss isn't an option, but there is legend of it being bottled".

"You mean like a love potion?"

"No, a love potion is designed to make false love. This is pure love that has been liquefied and put into a bottle. But such things are unheard of. Few know about it and even fewer believe it exists".

"Do you think it's real?"

"It had better be," Bunny said, "Or our little ray of sunshine is doomed".

Pinnochio looked at Daphne. "Tell me where to find it".

Bunny nodded. "I don't know where it is, but I do know of someone—some_thing_ that can tell you".

"What?" Pinnochio asked.

"A magic mirror".

"But they were all destroyed," Pinnochio said.

"There is one left," Bunny said. "But it will be difficult to retrieve. You will find it in the Wicked Fairy's home".

"The wicked fairy's home?" Pinnochio said. "I thought all fairies were nice".

"Only one is evil. I don't know exactly where or who she is, but it is said you can find her from this riddle: travel far, yet very close; to the one who trampled the beautiful rose; Cursed with pain by a rising thorn; just follow the path of her scorn".

Pinnochio scratched his head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a riddle," Bunny said, shrugging. "It's supposed to make you wonder that".

Pinnochio wrote the riddle down so he wouldn't forget.

Bunny looked at him. "Pinnochio, are you sure you want to do this/ I'm sure there are plenty of warriors that would do it for you'.

Pinnochio looked at the queen. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my sunshine back".

**So there's chapter 19! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about Daphne and Pinnochio and the quest of love (that's what I'm calling it)**

**Today's word is vernissage (vair-nih-SAHZH): a private showing or preview of an art exhibition **

**PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!;)**


	20. Solving the Riddle

**Here it is! Chappie number 20! So, who do you think the evil fairy is? Here's a hint: it's not someone that was in the series.**

**Let the quest for love continue!**

Pinnochio and Daphne walked down the street, thinking. Pinnochio was thinking of the quest and how he was ever going to solve the riddle. Daphne was thinking about how silly this all was and how much she wanted to just go home and read her book. Darwin's theory was quite intriguing.

"Travel far yet very close…" Pinnochio thought aloud. "That obviously means we'll go to some other dimension. I think. He one who trampled the beautiful rose….I don't know of any fairies that stomp on roses in their spare time. Follow the path of her scorn? How does one follow the path of someone's anger? Daphne, do you have any ideas?"

"Not one," she said, crossing her arms.

Pinnochio stopped walking and turned to her. "Daphne, please".

"I don't see the point in any of this," she said grumpily.

"Come on Daphne," Pinnochio pleaded. "I'm trying to help you find something you lost".

"I didn't lose anything," she said. At least, she didn't think she did. She had that same nagging feeling, as if there was something missing, but what could it be? Daphne shook her head, warding off the feeling. She saw Pinnochio's pleading face, and sighed.

"All right," she said. "I'm not sure, but I think the rose the riddle's referring to isn't a flower, but a person who's named Rose".

"But who could that be?" Pinnochio asked. Then as realization spread on his face, he snapped his fingers. "Oh, of course! It must be talking about Briar Rose". His expression turned sad. "But she's dead".

"But who else could it be talking about?" Daphne asked. "It fits in with the rest of the riddle too. Cursed with pain from a rising thorn; that's when Prince Charming came and woke her. And the person who cursed Briar Rose—"

"Was Maleficent," Pinnochio said. "But she doesn't live in Ferryport, does she?"

"I don't think so," Daphne said. "But I know where we can find out".

**So that's chapter 20. Sorry it's so short but I ran out of ideas. I can't figure out how exactly their going to get to Maleficent…but I'll try to update as soon as I can! Also I have to get ready for my birthday party! Yes, I'm turning 15 as of the 22****nd****. I'm so excited!**

**Today's word is ****abscond**** (ab-SKOND) — to leave hurriedly and secretly, typically to avoid detection or arrest.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. The Briar Rose

**Chapter 21!sorry I haven't updated, but I started a new story and I wanted to post as many chapters as I could before I forgot them. So is everyone having a good weekend? Not me, I'm sick ****. My parents say I should be well by Monday, but I ask you: is that really a good thing? I mean, if I'm going to be miserable, it could at least be on a school day. Oh, well.**

**Let the quest for love continue!**

Pinnochio and Daphne walked through the forest. Daphne led the way.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Pinnochio asked.

"Positive," Daphne said, not even looking at him.

Finally they reached a huge castle, though it had recently been abandoned. This was the fort that the everafters had built to hide from the scarlet hand what seemed like centuries ago. It was abandoned because when the Ferryport Landing barrier was broken, so were the other boundary spells like the one that had surrounded the very fort at which Daphne and Pinnochio stood in front of that very day.

"Let's get this over with," Daphne said, and marched right through the front gates with Pinnochio following close behind.

When they got inside the fort, Daphne and Pinnochio gasped in unison. The place was a disaster. Broken weapons and pieces of the fort walls lay everywhere. Every room in the place had been ransacked. The gardens that some of the everafters had worked so hard on were now nothing but trampled, shriveled weeds in soil that looked too dry for a cactus.

But Pinnochio and Daphne weren't concerned as much with the state of the place as you'd think. Pinnochio was trying to find the thing Daphne had suggested the riddle spoke of, while Daphne was thinking that they should have added a moat and better walls.

In the distance, Pinnochio caught a look at something green and bushy with white flowers.

"There it is!" he exclaimed. "Briar Rose's grave!"

He walked over to it and was happy to see that it was unharmed. It looked a little out of place, being a beautiful sight in the middle of carnage.

Pinnochio stood there, looking at the rose bush, waiting for some kind of sign.

"What are we supposed to do?" Pinnochio asked.

"Well," Daphne said, "the riddle tells us to follow the path of her scorn, so…we look for angry fairies?"

Suddenly the air got cold. Pinnochio shivered, even though it was the middle of July. He looked at the grave and saw something very strange. He saw a ghost, enveloped in white light. She emitted a cold feeling, as if she were made of snow.

"Briar Rose," Pinnochio said in awe.

The ghost of Briar Rose didn't smile. Instead, at the mention of her name she got a look of longing on her face, as if remembering good times. "Yes," she said in a voice that was pretty, but also had a hint of something like a banshee, "Yes, that was what I was called in life. Yes, I remember now".

"What?" Pinnochio asked.

"Pinnochio," Daphne said, "When someone dies and becomes a ghost, they usually don't remember anything from their life. It takes them a while to remember their own name".

Pinnochio looked at Briar Rose. "do you remember who I am?"

Briar cocked her head to the side. "…No. should I?"

"Yes," Pinnochio said. "I was the friend of your boyfriend's nieces".

"I had a boyfriend?" Briar asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Pinnochio said. "Jake Grimm. You remember his at least, don't you?"

Briar thought about this for a while. "Jake Grimm…Jake…Yes, that name seems familiar. Was he the one who gave me this?" she held out her left hand, and Pinnochio saw a ring on it.

"Yes, you remember!" Pinnochio said.

"Yes, I think I do," Briar Rose said. "Yes, Jake". She looked at her ring with a look of loving.

"Anyways, we're here because we need your help," Pinnochio said. "You wouldn't happen to know where Maleficent lives, do you?"

"Maleficent?" Briar said. "Who is she?"

"She's the one who put the sleeping curse on you," Pinnochio said. "Don't you remember?"

"I was put under a sleeping spell? Is that how I died?"

"No!" Pinnochio was starting to get annoyed. "You died from a dragon attack. Please, you have to help us. You have to remember. We need to find her".

Briar looked at the former marionette. She seemed to be trying to remember, but couldn't. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who this 'Maleficent' is. But I can still help you". She turned around and plucked a white rose from the bush. She brought it close to her lips and blew. Frost covered the petals, then melted.

"This will lead you to one person from my past," Briar said, placing it in Pinnochio's hand. "The colder it gets, the closer you are to your destination. But be careful. Roses are fragile things. It will age just like a normal rose would. When the last petal falls, it will stop doing what it was designed to do".

"That means we have only a few days to find her," Pinnochio said. "We have to get moving". And with that, Pinnochio grabbed Daphne's hand and ran out of the fort, the temperature of a rose the only thing to guide him

**So there's chapter 7! I might write chapter 8 today, if I'm well enough to do so. Bye bye now! Achoo!**


	22. The Fliers and the Flyers

**Chapter 22! I know some of you will get angry with me for leaving a certain two people at a cliffhanger for a few chapters, but I think I may have to. **

**Let the pranks continue!**

Sabrina Grimm stood on the corner of the street wearing a jacket over her wings. She still hadn't figured out how to hide them, and she guessed Puck wasn't willing to teach her.

Sabrina pulled out of her pocket a video camera. She pointed it toward herself and said, "Why hello, Puck. I bet by now when you are watching this you'll have already figured out my scheme, but it will be far too late to stop me. As you know, I swore revenge on you for a prank you pulled. And now, you're going to see exactly how I did it. I managed to capture a picture of you some months ago—" Sabrina pulled out of her pocket a picture of Puck sleeping in his footie pajamas, hugging his stuffed unicorn Kraven the Deciever with his thumb in his mouth.

"—And I just happened to be able to sneak into the school and made one million copies of it". Sabrina pointed to a big red wagon filled with fliers, all showing the same image.

"And how am I going to be able to get them all around the town in the middle of the night, you ask? With these of course". Sabrina took off her jacket, revealing her wings.

Sabrina closed the video camera and stuffed it in her pocket. She wheeled the wagon behind some bushes, grabbed a stack of papers, and rocketed upward, ready to start the best prank of all time.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Puck always woke up to the fake sun in his room. He stretched and got dressed. Recently the old lady had done something horrible to him; she got rid of his green hoodie. As well as his beat up sneakers and jeans. And the worst thing about it was he couldn't get her back.

Puck sighed and pulled on his blue and green striped long sleeved polo, black skinny jeans, and the pair of new sneakers the old lady had bought him yesterday. Puck looked in the mirror and cocked his head to the side. He didn't look half bad. He would never admitit to anyone though.

Puck sat at the table and started shoveling food into his mouth. When he was done, he decided to go on a short walk to the store to stock up on prank supplies.

The moment Puck stepped onto the lawn, he heard snickers. He looked around. There wasn't anyone there. He shrugged and walked down the street, finally taking fight to get to the store faster.

When Puck landed in town square, he heard more snickers.

"Hey Puck," said a voice familiar to him. But where had he heard it? Puck turned around to find Toby, that son of the creepy spider and curds-and-whey freak.

"What do you want _spider man_?" Puck retorted.

"I just wanted to know how Kraven's doing," he said with a smirk.

"With…who?" he asked. How did Toby know about Kraven?

"Oh, you know, your stuffed unicorn," Toby said. "Is the little baby having trouble remembering his very best friend?" Toby cooed in a baby voice.

"How—ok, I have no idea what you are talking about," Puck said. "I think that curds and whey you've been eating is doing something to your brain".

"Is it?" Toby asked. "Because that's not what Sabrina says".

Puck took a step back. "What has she done?"

"See for yourself," Toby said, gesturing around him. He walked away laughing.

Puck looked around him and for the first time he noticed what Toby was talking about. Puck saw fliers of him, obviously taken when he was asleep. They were plastered everywhere; on telephone poles, in windows, taped to cars. Puck even went in the store and found a flier on every single product.

Puck staggered. How could this have happened? It was literally impossible for Sabrina to do something this big. It was against the laws of speed and time its self that she could have done all this in just one night. Then it struck him. Her wings…

Puck ran back to the Grimm mansion. He jumped into the air once he had got at a good speed and shot away as fast as he could.

**So there's chapter 22! Hope you liked it. I was waiting to do that prank since the beginning of the story!**

**I noticed I didn't post a word of the day last chapter. Sorry about that.**

**Today's word is ****resplendent**** (ri-SPLEN-dent) — splendid or dazzling in appearance; brilliant **


	23. Kraven the Deciever

**Chapter 23! So, I'm still sick **** I'm especially sick of not being able to eat anything but noodles. I REALLY want to eat those doughnuts that are sitting on the kitchen table. Why must they taunt me?!**

**Let the pranks continue!**

Puck threw the door open. The grimms whipped their heads around to find Puck, panting, a look of desperation and fury on his face.

"Where—is—Sabrina?" he panted.

"I think she's in her room," Veronica said.

Puck slammed the door and pounded up the steps. He flung the door to Sabrina's room open and yelled, "SABRINA! A word!"

Sabrina swiveled her chair around to face Puck. She wore a mischievous face that Puck couldn't help but envy. Her wings were out, layed across the chair. Her eyes glittered with amusement. Puck looked away and mentally smacked himself. No, he would _not_. He couldn't crumble.

"Why Puck, what a surprise," Sabrina said. "Come in, why don't you?"

Puck closed the door. "Sabrina, I need a word with you".

"Oh, yes," she said. "Well, I suspect we'll have a few".

"What have you done?" he asked.

Sabrina cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Puck said. "This". He pulled out of his pocket a flier he had retrieved from a telephone pole.

Sabrina took the paper from Puck and chuckled. "Oh, that. Yes, one of my greatest pranks".

"You can't do this," Puck said, trying for a snarl.

"Oh, but it seems I already have," Sabrina said sweetly.

Puck looked at her. She swirled her blonde hair. Puck knew she was enjoying this.

"Well, it looks likeyou've had enough," Sabrina said. "They'll get cleaned up".

"Really?" Puck was surprised.

"Yeah. The police just called. Something about vandalism. But yeah, I'll get them cleaned up".

"Oh, thank you," Puck said, overflowing with relief.

"But," Sabrina said.

"But?" oh no. 'But' was never a good sign.

"You have to clean it up," Sabrina said.

"_WHAT_?" Did Puck just hear what he thought he heard?

"You heard me," Sabrina said. "You're going to pick up ea_ch_ and every one of those fliers".

"What?" Puck repeated. "There is no way I'm going to do that much work. You can't make me".

'Well, if you don't then you'll be ridiculed for the rest of your life," Sabrina said.

"Well it you don't you'll get caught by the po-po," Puck said.

Sabrina was silent for a moment, then she laughed. "Don't you think I've already thought of that? I have everything planned out, right down to the last laugh".

Puck stiffened. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna use this". Sabrina pulled out a stuffed animal. It was a pink unicorn.

Puck's eyes widened. "Put—Kraven the deceiver—_down_".

Sabrina shook her head. "I'll give it to you when you clean up the fliers".

Puck hesitated. "And if I don't?"

The corners of Sabrina's mouth curved upward. "I was hoping you'd say that".

Sabrina stood up and raised a hand. Instantly it caught fire and the flames lapped dangerously close to Puck's beloved toy.

Puck took a step back. "But—how? Your addiction—"

"I'm a fairy now. I'm made of magic, therefore my addiction doesn't exist anymore until I return to human". Sabrina smiled. "If you fail to pick up those fliers, I can use any amount of magic to destroy you little friend here".

Puck was silent. He had created a monster. He looked at the pleading eyes of his friend, then at Sabrina. "I'll do it".

**Hope you liked chapter 23 you guys! Holding Kraven the Deceiver for ransom was an idea suggested a while back by a guest. It took me a while to figure out how to make it fit, but I finally did it.**

**Today's word is ****somnambulist**** (som-NAM-byah-list) sleepwalker**


	24. Follow the White Rose

**Chapter 24! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I know it was mean to leave you at a cliff hanger.**

**Let the quest for love continue!**

Pinnochio and Daphne walked through the forest, tired and hungry. They had been walking nonstop for three days now, and they were exhausted.

"Can't we stop?" Daphne asked.

"No," Pinnochio said, forcing his legs forward.

"But we've been walking for three days and two nights," she complained. "Can't we rest for a little while?"

"The rose is dying," Pinnochio said. "We need to use every second towards finding Maleficent. I want to rest too, but we just can't until we find her". Pinnochio stopped.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne, where are we?" Pinnochio asked.

Daphne looked around. "How should I know? I thought you were leading he way. You're the one with the flower".

"But you've lived in Ferryport Landing longer," Pinnochio said. "You should know your way around!"

"Maybe I know my way around the town, but not the middle of the forest!"

Pinnochio sighed. He lifted the rose, which had lost half of its petals already. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter much where we are, as long as we follow this". Pinnochio closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The air to his right seemed colder. "This way," Pinnochio pointed to his right and walked that way, Daphne following close behind.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pinnochio walked for another two hours when they stopped.

"Ok Pinnochio," Daphne said. "I don't care if we have to keep up with a rose or not: I'm taking a break". She sat down on a tree stump and rubbed her aching feet.

"Well, I guess we can rest for a little while," Pinnochio said, for he knew he wasn't going to get Daphne to change her mind. Pinnochio sat beside her on the large tree stump. Her looked at her, at her serious and frowning face. It just seemed too unnatural to see her unhappy. Daphne saw him looking and he looked away.

"When do you think this goose chase will be over?" Daphne asked him.

"Goose chase?"

"Yeah. You seem determined to find whatever it is, but it's not really important, I don't think".

"Whatever it is?" Pinnochio furrowed his eyebrows. Why didn't she just say her laughter? And didn't she want it back?

Daphne looked out into the distance. She was thinking much along the same lines, but reversed. Why wasn't Pinnochio telling her what it was he was missing? Why did he want it back so badly?

Suddenly Pinnochio felt a chill. The rose in his hand reminded him that he needed to keep moving. "Come on Daphne," he said. Then he looked down at the flower and gasped.

"No," he said. The rose had only five petals left. "Daphne, we've got to move!"

Pinnochio grabbed Daphne's hand and then ran through the forest, frantically following the rose's temperature. Pinnochio didn't even think about his aching legs and how he was stretching hem to their breaking point. The rose got colder and colder, Pinnochio ran faster and faster. Faster and faster, colder and colder. Pinnochio heard Daphne shout, "Pinnochio let go of my arm!" But Pinnochio didn't respond. He kept running desperately. Faster and faster, colder and colder. A rose petal fell off, trampled underfoot, but that made Pinnochio sprint faster. He was losing breath, and he could hear that Daphne was too. But he still didn't stop. Faster and faster, colder and colder. Walls of black started closing off Pinnochio's vision, but he still kept running ever so faster. His feet felt like lead, his lungs were like fire. Another two petals had fallen off without Pinnochio's knowing. Pinnochio prayed, pleaded that they would make it. The rose was freezing now, numbing his fingers. The forest started closing up, swallowed by a black tunnel. There was only one petal left on the trembling stem. Pinnochio prayed that it would stay there just a little longer. The stem felt like ice, his feet felt like iron, his lungs like an atomic bomb. Finally, at the same time, the walls completely closed in and Daphne screamed, "STOP PINNOCHIO!"

Pinnochio stopped. He bent over, gasping. His vision returned and he found his breath. He stood up and looked at Daphne. She looked at him. They were both exhausted beyond the point of explanation. Then Pinnochio's pupils got small as he realized something. The rose wasn't cold in his hand anymore. Pinnochio looked down just in time to see the last petal flutter to the ground. Pinnochio dropped the stem and fought back tears. They missed it. That was there chance.

"Pinnochio…"Daphne said, but she knew there was nothing she could say to console the puppet boy. She bit her lip and sat on a tree stump.

"I—I failed," he said, his voice only a mere whisper.

"You did all you could," Daphne said.

Pinnochio hung his head and walked over to the stump. Then, because his head was hung, he saw something. "How interesting…"

"What?" Daphne asked.

"There's something carved in the stump," Pinnochio said. "Daphne, stand up".

Daphne stood and looked. There, carved in the wood, was the small picture of a dragon.

"That's weird," Daphne said. She rubbed the carving, and it glowed purple. The tree stump slid aside, revealing a spiral staircase that led down into the darkness.

Daphne and Pinnochio looked at each other, then walked down into what appeared to be the entrance to Maleficent's lair, the place she hid all the years of everefters living in Ferryport Landing.

**So there you have it1 I'll try to update soon, really I WILL try!**

**lachrymose**** (LAK-rah-mos) — 1. weeping or inclined to weep; tearful. 2. causing or tending to cause tears. **


	25. The Sunshine Girl and the Puppetmaster

**Chapter 25! See, I told you I would update soon! Have I earned your trust again? *big sad eye face***

**Let the quest for love continue!**

The staircase was dark. If not for the few torches that flanked the walls, Pinnochio and Daphne would be in complete darkness.

The stairs went of forever. As the two children walked farther down, the air got colder and more like acid. Then light from the few torches turned from red to purple, casting evil shadows across the walls. Daphne's hand slipped into Pinnochio's. Under different circumstances, Pinnochio would have been embarrassed, but he understood that Daphne needed to know there was someone else there, someone that was friendly. Maybe Pinnochio needed to be reminded of that too.

As they moved further into the earth, the walls turned from plain stone to being decorated with fused bones, some complete skeletons. Jewels of every color encrusted the bones, making them look like decorations for an El Dia de los Muertos—day of the dead—party.

Finally they reached the bottom of the staircase. Before them stood a stone room, lit by only two torches. They walked cautiously into the room and peeked around. There was nothing there, just the torches. Pinnochio grabbed a torch, Daphne grabbed the other, and then they saw a smallish passageway on the opposite wall. The most unsettling thing about this passageway was that it was carved into the shape of a spindle. Pinnochio gulped, and with Daphne still holding his hand, they walked through.

On the other side of the passageway, Pinnochio and Daphne found a parallel world to the room they had just been in. well, almost. It still looked evil and malicious, not to mention all the spindle and dragon designs on everything. But this room was a hundred times bigger than the other one, and it beamed opulence and grand luxury, even though it was an evil luxury. It was colored purple and black, with gold trimming here and there. It looked like a throne room, with marble floors, black thorned pillars lining the path to a grand throne. The throne itself emanated the very cold, vial heart of evil. It was black as night with purple cushions. The throne was engraved with black ivory thorn bushes, just like the pillars, so it looked dangerous o sit on. Bt by far the most evil thing in the room was Maleficent. She wore a gown of black and purple, to match the room. Curly golden hair cascaded down her face and fell around her shoulders. Her eyes were steal, her heart stone, her lips blood. She held a staff at her side, like it was the most precious thing in the world to her. The staff was black ivory as well and held a glowing ball of energy on the top. And atop the evil fairy's head was a crown of black ivory and gold, that looked like a crown of thorns, but it didn't seem to bother or hurt her. She just sat, staring at Pinnochio and Daphne with an icy stare in a calm but threatening way.

Pinnochio gulped. He took a step forward, then realized his torch, as well as Daphne's, had disappeared. He looked at Maleficent and tried for a courageous look. "We need to speak with you".

"I know," said Maleficent.

"Oh, but—" Pinnochio was confused.

Maleficent laughed. "Silly little puppet—"

"I was a marionette".

"I know everything," she said. "I see everything. I know about your little quest, and how your sweet little friend lost what was so precious to her, I know it all, and you're going to try to take something from me".

"Yes," Pinnochio said. "So, you might as well hand it over now".

Maleficent laughed again. "You amuse me boy. You really think you can stop the most powerful fairy in the world?"

"Well, I can try," Pinnochio said. "Daphne, you wouldn't happen to have any magic with you by chance?"

"Do I ever go anywhere without some?" she asked. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small wand. Pinnochio grabbed it and, recognizing it as a fairy godmother wand, pointed it at Maleficent. The wand was designed to react to one's emotions, thus Pinnochio's anger caused it to shoot a beam of lightening at the evil fairy.

Maleficent, however, calmly stood up and blocked the attack with her staff. Instinctively she blasted Pinnochio with a thousand gallons of water. The force knocked him against a pillar, then onto the ground. He moaned, but managed to stagger to his feet. But just as he was about to attack again, he was grabbed by the shoulders by what looked like two living gargoyles and dragged away. "Hey!" he protested, while seeing Daphne being dragged away by two similar creatures. "I'm not finished! Give us your magic mirror!"

"Oh, I think you _are_ done," Maleficent said. "I have better things to do than to toy with a pathetic little puppet. Minions, throw them in the dungeon and let them rot for all I care".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Pinnochio and Daphne were dumped onto a cold stone floor. All the light was snuffed out; the only light came from one flickering torch.

"Pinnochio?" a voice said.

"Right here Daphne," Pinnochio said. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, then Dpahne stepped into the light. She looked scared. She was trembling and her hazel eyes glittered with terror.

"Pinnochio," she said. "What happened back there?"

Pinnochio looked down at the floor. "I'm not exactly sure".

"You just stood up to the most powerful fairy in the magical world," Daphne said. "And you weren't afraid?"

"Oh, I was afraid," Pinnochio said. He looked at Daphne and smiled. "I guess I'm just really good at hiding it".

If Daphne thought the joke was funny, she didn't show it. She looked down at the stone floor which they sat on. "Pinnochio?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are we on this quest in the first place? You keep saying that someone's lost something important, but what is it?"

Pinnochio looked at Daphne. She was looking at his with eyes that shone with true confusion. Daphne didn't know about her laughter. The potion had not only required her to give up her laughter, but it also made her forget. How was he going to tell her? He couldn't very well just blurt it out. That might freak her out. Pinnochio remembered how his father told him things in the form of cautionary tales. Sometimes, the only way that Pinnochio would listen to any advice from his father was in the form of a story. Pinnochio looked off into the distance. "Once upon a time," he said, "There was a girl who filled the world with joy. Her laugh was like music and her smile like sunshine. No matter what happened, she could always make the people around her happy. Even her own sister, who at times had a heart of stone, couldn't help but be moved by this little girl's sweetness. But one day, the sister fell ill, and the sunshine girl went on a quest with her dear friend, the Puppetmaster, to find an antidote. They searched high and low, but they were still missing the last thing they needed to create a potion. The last thing they needed was the sunshine girl's laughter, the thing that gave the land its joy. The Puppetmaster begged and pleaded for the sunshine girl to reconsider, for he knew this would mean to say goodbye to the friend he once knew, but the sunshine girl was adamant; she wanted to help her sister, no matter what it took. The Puppetmaster watched as his only friend was stripped of her laughter, and became nothing more than an empty soul".

Daphne looked at Pinnochio. "You're the Puppetmaster".

Pinnochio looked down. "And since then the Puppetmaster has regretted ever letting the sunshine girl let go of her happiness".

Daphne said, "So, I'm the sunshine girl. I lost my laughter?"

"Yes, and this quest is to try and get it back".

"Well why didn't you just say so?" she asked. "Let's get out of this dungeon and find that magic mirror!"

"How?"

Daphne looked down at the floor. She didn't know. What good were two kids against the evil fairy, Maleficent? A rat scurried across the floor, and Daphne watched it's trek into the dark. Then, in the distance, she saw the form of a person. Then another, and another. Daphne realized that there were at least a dozen others there, sitting in glum silence. She couldn't see them clearly, and when she called out, "Hey! You there!" they didn't answer. Pinnochio saw the people too, and called out to them, "Hey! What's your name!" they still did not answer.

Pinnochio stood up, grabbed the torch from the wall, and with Dpahne at his side he walked over to them. When he got close enough to see their faces he dropped his torch. Daphne screamed. They were not living people, but dead skeletons that looked hundreds of years old. They were lined with dust, and their clothes hinted medieval times. Each held a sword or spear or bow and arrow set.

"How did they all get here?" asked Daphne.

"I don't know," Pinnochio said. "They've been here a really long time".

"Look," Daphne said. "There's something around this one's neck". Daphne rubbed the dust off to reveal a pendant. "It says, 'Prince Dashing'"

"Prince Dashing?" said Pinnochio. "This guy was a prince?"

"They all were," Daphne said. "Look, they all have pendants. This one says, 'Prince Harry' and this one says, 'Prince Farley'"

"What would Maleficent want with a bunch of Princes?" Pinnochio asked.

"Maybe she didn't come to get them," Daphne said. "Maybe they came to her".

"What are you suggesting?" Pinnochio asked.

"When Briar Rose was put under the sleeping curse, after a hundred years Prince Charming couldn't have been the only one to know about it. Their must have been dozens of princes that tried to save her".

"I think you're right," Pinnochio said. "But how does that help us?"

"Hm..." Daphne paused. "What did Charming have that the others didn't?"

"Great hair and a big ego?" Pinnochio asked.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "There must be something he had that helped his defeat the most powerful fairy in the world".

"Wait a minute," Pinnochio said. "Did you say the most powerful fairy?"

"Yeah," Daphne said.

"Maleficent's not the most powerful fairy," Pinnochio said. "The Blue Fairy is. I should know".

Daphne's eyes widened. "You were blessed by the Blue Fairy, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well maybe that can help us," Daphne said.

Pinnochio shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know".

"It's all we've got," Daphne said, "We have to try". Daphen reached in her pocket and pulled out the wand of Merlin. "Gimme some fire!" a huge flame blew a whole through the door of the dungeon. Daphne grabbed Pinnochio's hand and they ran down the hall.

**So there's chapter 25! Nice and long for ya!**

**Today's word is craven (kray-ven): 1. Cowardly, lacking self confidence 2. A coward**

**So Puck's unicorn is Kraven, a coward! I just thought that was funny ;)**


	26. This Time, it's War

**Chapter 26! So is anyone else excited for spring? I am! I am so sick of cold, you don't even know. I'm ready for sandals and sunshine.**

**Let the pranks continue!**

Puck had one chance to make things right. One, that's all. Being an immortal everafter, he wasn't used to having only one chance at something. If something didn't work out—hey, there was always next year. But this time was different. This time, it was war.

Puck grabbed his box, and Kraven, and set to work.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina woke with a start. She had fallen asleep at her desk. Sabrina sighed and picked up her book once more and tried to continue reading.

Sabrina was required, for school this Fall, to read _Treasure Island_. Now, normally she would be happy to read a book, but considering her last encounter with pirates, she wasn't to keen to them. And the fact that the events in the book had actually happened didn't make her feel better.

She shifted to her seat then and realized something was wrong. She couldn't flex her wings. Sabrina slowly turned her head around and screamed. Puck, for there was no doubt that it was him, had covered her wings in bubble gum. Sabrina jumped up and ran to Granny Rhelda, tears making their way down Sabrina's face in spite of herself. Her beautiful wings.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Ok Sabrina, just lean your wings over," Granny said gently.

"Can you get it off?" Sabrina pleaded.

"Of course I can," Granny Rhelda smiled. "This sort of thing happened all the time when Puck was first introduced to bubble gum".

Sabrina smiled a little at this thought. She stretched her wings over the bathtub and allowed her grandmother to start scrubbing her wings with a concoction she had made up herself.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sabrina said.

"I'm sorry dear," Granny said. "I know how sensitive fairy wings are, but this is the only way".

"What's in that stuff you're washing them with?" Sabrina said, feeling a little queasy at the thought of something like camel's hump or ground narwhal horn being rubbed and scrubbed in her precious wings. How could Puck have done this to her? Then she remembered: that's the way it was. The trickster war had gone on for so long that it had become a way of living. There was no other way to spend the day, and no other way to act toward the fairy boy. Before, they just hated each other. But now it was different. This time, it was war.

That night Sabrina tried to think of something horrible to plan for Puck for revenge, but she couldn't think straight. She was just so tired, she fell asleep.

Sabrina had a dream that night. She stood face to face with Puck, who was staring at her with an expression of anger. The dream was weird because the colors were all swirly; like a painting by Monet. The colors were all bright, and Sabrina felt like she was floating in water.

"I'm sick of it Sabrina," Puck was saying. "I'm sick of it".

"Sick of what?" Sabrina asked, not sure whether o be angry too, or just confused.

"You know what I'm talking about Stinkface," Puck said, crossing his arms. "Look at what we've become. It's tearing us apart".

"What is?" Sabrina decided on confused.

Puck rolled his eyes. He took a step forward and put a hand on her shoulder, though his face was still irked. "It's gone too far Grimm. We need to stop".

"Stop what?" Sabrina demanded. "I can't stop if you don't tell me what!"

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Puck said. "Or at least you will soon enough".

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Three more".

"Three more what?"

"When the raven crows, you'll have to make a choice".

"Puck, what are you talking about?"

Puck then turned and started walking away.

"Puck!" Sabrina called. "Don't you walk away!"

Puck turned and flashed Sabrina a brilliant white smile, and although he didn't open his mouth, his words echoed around. _Three more. When the raven crows, you'll have to make a choice._

Sabrina woke up, gasping and panicked. She slowed her breathing, and her eyes darted around her room. It was only two in the morning, but after that befuddling dream, Sabrina couldn't sleep. What did it mean?

**So there's chapter 26! How ya liked it!**

**Today's word is ****kerfuffle**** (ker-FUF-el) — a disorderly outburst or tumult**


	27. Puck's bad Hair day

**Chapter 27! This prank was suggested by a guest who dubbed themselves: Puckabrina. Thanks for the idea!**

**Stickysillyputty: I actually like the sound of Pinnaphio. Not your typical name, but I think it makes more sense.**

**Let the pranks continue!**

Sabrina weaved in and out of the trees in Puck's room. It was night, and the 'moon' shone over the 'land', casting a silver liquidy glow everywhere. The 'stars' twinkled, and Sabrina could swear she could hear them making a faint twinkling sound.

Sabrina came upon Puck, asleep on his trampoline, happily snuggling his beloved toy, Kraven the Deceiver. Sabrina had to be extremely careful, or this could end in disaster. Sabrina went silently to work, being extra careful not to wake Puck up. this was more than just a war. This was revenge.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Puck woke up to the sound of his pixies.

"Good morning minions," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. Puck swung his legs over the trampoline and walked toward the door.

The pixies were in hot pursuit to follow Puck, and Puck turned around and said, "What? Are you guys hungry?" The pixies were more than just minions, Puck would even say they were beloved pets, and good friends besides.

The pixies jingled humorously. Puck knew what that meant. "What happened while I was sleeping?" he asked, wanting to know every detail of the hilarious thing that had happened last night.

One pixie came forward. It was Kit, one of the leaders of the group of pixies.

"What is it Kit?" Puck persisted.

Kit jingled a laugh. _Can't tell_, she said in the bell-like language of the pixies that only Puck could understand. _Promised. _

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Who did you promise?"

_Can't tell that either,_ Kit said musically, _promised that too._

"Then how can I find out what happened?" Puck asked.

_You'll find out. Look up._

Puck looked up but didn't see anything. Then, eyes as wide as plates, realizing what Kit meant, Puck bolted for the bathroom.

Puck threw open the door to the bathroom and flung himself in front of the mirror. What he saw was so horrifying, he couldn't even scream. Sabrina, for there was no doubt it was her, had dyed his hair hot pink. Puck finally found his voice and screamed, "SABRINAAAAAAA!"

But there was no answer. Puck ran out of the bathroom and through every room in the Grimm mansion, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

_This is too far, _Puck seethed in his mind, _this is more than a war. This is revenge._

**So there's chapter 27! So Puck and Sabrina are becoming to take this pranking thing seriously. You know there can only be trouble with that!**

**Today's word is ardent (AR-dent): very enthusiastic, impassioned**

**Like Daphne!**


	28. The Dragon and the Magic Mirror

**Chapter 28! I had I request for this chapter to be about Daphne and Pinnochio, so that's what I'm gonna do!**

**Let the quest for love continue!**

Pinnochio and Daphne ran down the many long, dark corridors back to the throne room where Maleficent was.

"What?!" the evil fairy screamed. "How did you escape?"

"Magic," Pinnochio said, faking courage. He didn't see how just being blessed by the blue fairy could help him defeat her.

"You have no chance now," Daphne spoke up, sounding very confident. "Pinnochio has something you don't that will be your undoing!"

"Oh, does he?" Maleficent said mockingly. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots".

"Good," Daphne said, ignoring the sarcasm. "Cause you should prepare to die, you vial serpent".

"Oh, I'm a serpent, is that it?" Maleficent said, standing up. "Well if that's what you want me to be, then I won't object". Maleficent stuck out her tongue, but it was yellow and forked. Then she began to change. Her body grew and grew almost as high as the ceiling. Her fingers enlonged into claws and her feet to talons. Her robes melted away to a smooth, black and purple gem-like surface: scales. Her cape stretched and morphed into wings. Finally her hair disappeared to be replaced by longs, gnarled horns. Maleficent, in a matter of minutes, had transformed into a dragon.

Pinnochio looked up and gulped. He suddenly wished for the fairy back.

"Oh," Daphne said in a small voice. "I shouldn't have said that".

"You think?" Pinnochio asked.

Maleficent grinned horribly and let loose a wildfire that burned a sickly greenish-yellow from her mouth.

"Run!" Daphne screamed. Pinnochio grabbed her by the arm and they ran. There wasn't much place to run though for they were in a room, even if it was a really big one, with the door blocked.

"We're going to have to face it soon," Pinnochio yelled. "We can't run forever!"

"But we have no plan!" Daphne shouted back. "We should have thought it through in the dungeon!"

"Oh, now you mention it!" Pinnochio said. "Well we have no time to think of a plan now! We have nowhere to hide!"

"Maybe we do," Daphne said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a jar. Inside it was a blue cream. "Put some of this on your cheeks!"

"Daphne, I hate to be a stickler," Pinnochio said, "But this is no time for a makeover!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Just do it!"

Pinnochio reluctantly did so, and Daphne did the same. Suddenly Maleficent stopped and looked around. "Where did you go?"

"What is she talking about?" Pinnochio whispered. "We're right here"

"Shh!" Daphne clamped a hand over Pinnochio's mouth. "That stuff you just put on is invisibility cream. We can use it while we figure out a plan".

"Daphne, you're a genius!" Pinnochio said, but with Daphne's hand over his mouth, it came out something like, "Mm-mm, mm mph!"

"We still have to get out of her range of hearing though," Daphne whispered, and they inched away from the dragon.

When they were safely out of ear-shot, Daphne removed her hand from Pinnochio's mouth.

"How long does this stuff last?" he asked, referring to the invisibility cream.

"As long as we can hop on one foot," Daphne said.

Pinnochio furrowed his eyebrows. "But I'm not on one foot".

"Then I suggest you get to hopping," Daphne said, and Pinnochio saw that she was standing on only one leg. Pinnochio did the same.

"So what's the plan?" Pinnochio asked.

"Well," Daphne thought aloud. "Since the Blue Fairy blessed you, you should have some of her power inside of you".

"Yeah," he said. "But how does that help us?"

"All we have to do is figure out how to get that magic on the outside," Daphne said. "The Blue fairy's magic is stronger than Maleficent's, so if we can figure that out, she'll be powerless".

Pinnochio looked back up at Maleficent, the giant dragon. "Can't we just use some of your magic?"

Daphne shook her head. "Only the Blue Fairy's magic can stop her. you're the only one who can fight Maleficent".

"Ok," Pinnochio said. "But how can I use the magic?"

"Let's see," said Daphne, who began pacing the floor. "The magic will probably be connected with the blessing the Blue Fairy gave you".

"I was made a real boy," Pinnochio said. "What am I going to do? Make Maleficent grow up and feel ashamed at all the childish things she's done?"

"No," Daphne said, "But the Blue fairy _did_ only give you your wish when you stopped lying".

"You're right," Pinnochio said. "Maybe that has something to do with it. Maybe when she gave me my wish, she took my lying—"

"And converted it into energy to change your appearance," Daphne said. "Pinnochio, you're a genius!"

"But will it work?" Pinnochio said. "I mean, what power does the truth have against a powerful fairy?"

"We have to try," Daphne said. "Come on, I'll distract it, and you attack from behind". Suddenly Daphne fell, for her leg had given way. Maleficent whipped her head around and zeroed in on the little girl.

"There you are, little witch," Maleficent said. "I can tell you are learning the ways of magic. Such a pity for a student at your age to be killed before you get the chance to finish your studies".

"Daphne!" Pinnochio said.

"I'm fine Pinnochio," Daphne whispered. "Hop around to Maleficent and climb up on top of her. I'll distract her from here".

"But—"

"Go!"

Pinnochio hopped invisibly over to Maleficent and began his climb up her back. He wondered how the 'power' of truth could help him in a situation like this. Parents always told their children to tell the truth, but they didn't usually mean to fight off dragons.

Meanwhile Daphne called out menacingly to Maleficent, "Hey, big ugly dragon! Your breath stinks! It's no wonder you can breathe fire! You stink so bad it's deadly!"

"Why you pesky little witch!" the dragon screamed and unhinged her jaw, spilling a wave of fire. Pinnochio clung desperately to her scales.

When he reached the top, he waved to Daphne, who saw him and nodded.

"Hey Scales!" Daphne said. "What did you say earlier to Pinnochio and I? Something about the most powerful fairy?"

"_I'm_ the most powerful fairy," Maleficent seethed. "You menacing little pest".

Suddenly Pinnochio felt an overwhelming surge of power, like a wave. His body began to glow blue, and he fell over, gasping. Pinnochio clawed at Maleficent's scales, trying to harness this unusual sensation.

Maleficent roared. She staggered, as if she had just been stabbed with a sword.

Pinnochio's vision blurred and the blue energy spread all over the dragon, making her roar in agony even more. What was happening?

"What—is—" Maleficent said between cries of pain.

"That," Dpahne said, "Is what happens when you lie in front of Pinnochio. You're not the most powerful fairy. The Blue fairy is, and I have a feeling you knew that".

"No!" Maleficent wailed. "No!"

Suddenly Maleficent turned to stone, then started to crumble. Pinnochio screamed as he went down with the rocks.

"Pinnochio!" Daphne screamed when the dust had settled. She ran over to the rocks and started searching for him. She found him curled up in a ball under some rocks. "Pinnochio?" Daphne said, shaking him, "Oh, please don't be dead".

As if to answer her, Pinnochio started shaking. His eyes fluttered open, and he managed to get out, "D—Daphne?" though he was still curled up.

Daphne let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the world of magic!"

"Daphne, what happened?" Pinnochio asked.

"When Maleficent lied, the power of the Blue Fairy that was inside of you was activated," Daphne explained. "I suspected it would. But it seems that you have the power to reveal a person's true identity through the truth or a lie. When Maleficent lied, you revealed that she was as hard and cold as stone, so that's what she became. It kind of makes sense though, since your lies turned you into what your identity was at that time, a donkey, and your truth revealed that you had changed, and on the inside you were a real boy".

"Cool," Pinnochio said. "But how come I didn't know about it before?"

Daphne thought about that. "I guess you had just never tried". Daphne looked down at Pinnochio, still curled up lying on the floor. "You know you can get up now".

"Actually, no I can't," Pinnochio said, then moved his eyes to his arm.

Daphne looked too and realized that she had not seen it before because it was buried under a small boulder. "Oh my gosh," Daphne said.

"Do you think you can fix it?" Pinnochio said, wincing. "You know, with magic?"

"I can try," Daphne said. "But first I have to move the rock". Daphne pushed and rolled the rock away, revealing something so gross Daphne had to look away. Then she realized it was Pinnochio's arm. His fingers weren't supposed to point that way, were they?

After removing the rock, Daphne dug through her pockets to find something that would help Pinnochio's broken arm. Finally she found a potion that she had made a few months back. She had put it in a spray bottle labeled _broken bone juice_ which, now that she thought about it, wasn't a really great name for it. Daphne sprayed some of the concoction on Pinnochio's mangled arm and pulled out a piece of cloth to wrap around the arm and serve as a sling.

"What are you doing that for?" Pinnochio asked. "Won't the magic heal it?"

"It'll take a few days for the magic to heal it completely," Daphne said. "We'll have to unwrap it and put more potion on it daily until then". Daphne helped Pinnochio up. they would have walked out except pinnochio said: "Wait, what about the magic mirror? We never found it".

Daphne thought about this. She turned and looked at Maleficent's throne, where her staff lay, the ball of what was once pure energy now revealed just a small crystal ball. "No…" Daphne mused, almost as if amused with herself, but since losing her laughter, she wasn'r amused by anything.

"What?" Pinnochio asked, looking in the direction Daphne was.

"I wonder…" Daphne walked up to the throne and picked up the staff. It obviously still held a great amount of power, even after the death of its mistress, because as soon as it touched the little girl's fingertips she felt a surge of energy, like she stuck her finger in a light socket.

"What?" Pinnochio persisted, appearing beside her. "What is it?"

"Well," Daphne said. "When the hall of wonders was destroyed, as were the other mirrors, it had all been simple wall mirrors.

"Yeah," Pinnochio said. "What's your point?"

"What I'm trying to say , Pinnochio, is that mirrors come in all shapes and sizes," Daphne said. "Especially magic ones".

"You don't mean…" Pinnochio said, looking down at the staff.

Daphne nodded. "I think _this_ is the magic mirror of Maleficent". Daphne held it up, and said, "Mirror Mirror, in my hand, where is the last of the bottled love in the land?"

The sphere at the end of the staff clouded over, then glowed with a greenish light. Then, in a voice that sounded like a serpent, the staff itself began to speak:

_You will_ _go to the land where you have once been,_

_ And meet your enemy that is akin,_

_ There you will find one who speaks death,_

_ And carry with you a final breath._

_ You will find what gives your heart suffice,_

_ But beware, for all magic comes with a price._

Then the staff shut up like a telescope, and then disappeared altogether. Daphne and Pinnochio looked at each other, uncertain of how to react.

"What was it talking about?" Pinnochio asked.

"It sounded like a prophecy," Daphne said. "And a prophecy means trouble. Every time one of those things is spoken, something big happens".

"So what are we going to do?" Pinnochio asked. "We have no idea what is means".

"That's generally how prophecies work," Daphne said. "But I don't know what we're going to do Pinnochio. All I know is something big is about to begin".

**So there's chapter 28! Pinnochio and Daphne's quest just got a lot bigger. Dun dun dun!**

**Today's word is ****virago**** (vi-RA-go) — A loud-voiced, ill-tempered, scolding woman**.


	29. The Quest Gets a lot Bigger

**Ok, first I want to apologize. I know I haven't updated in a really, really long time and I can't even say I have an excuse, because I don't. I hate it when people don't update my favorite stories, but I found myself doing the same thing. But I also know that probably only five percent of you actually read these author's notes, other than the catch phrase. **

**So, hold on to your ships and feels. It's gonna be a bumpy ride from here on out.**

**Let the quest for love continue!**

_You will_ _go to the land where you have once been,_

_And meet your enemy that is akin,_

_There you will find one who speaks death,_

_And carry with you a final breath._

_You will find what gives your heart suffice,_

_But beware, for all magic comes with a price._

_ That's what the prophecy had said. But it was total gibberish. How in the world was he going to figure it out? Pinnochio sat on the corner of the sidewalk running his fingers through his hair. Why were prophecies always in riddles? Why couldn't they just tell you what you needed to do? He stared at the ground, watching an ant carry a potato chip back to it's home._

_ "Don't worry Pinnochio," Daphne said, trying to sound reassuring. "We'll figure it out. We'll just break it up, like last time with the riddle"._

_ Pinnochio looked up and at the brown-haired little girl. Pinnochio had never really thought much about it, but she was a full two years younger than him. Even before losing her laughter, between antics, she had seemed older, more responsible. She always seemed to know what was the right thing to do, and she thought things out rationally. And now, he could see it more than ever, so much so that it was hard to believe that she was only about to turn nine._

_ "Ok," Pinnochio said. "Well, the first part says, __you will travel to the lad where you have once been__"._

_ "Well that's not too hard," Daphne said. "I haven't been outside of New York and Ferryport Landing"._

_ "But I've been all over the world," Pinnochio said. "Depending on who the prophecy's talking about, it could be anywhere"._

_ Daphne thought hard, squinting. Then her eyes widened. "What about Italy?"_

_ "Italy? Of course I've been to Italy. That's where I grew up"._

_ "I've been to Venice once. I was looking for Goldielocks"._

_ "Do you think that's where the prophecy is supposed to lead us? To Venice?"_

_ "It must be," Daphne said. "The only other place we've both been is here, and I think if there was bottled love here, it would have been found by now"._

_ "Well, it's a good start," said Pinnochio, getting up, "but how are we going to get there?"_

_ "I think I know of one way," Daphne said, getting up as well. "My Uncle's traveling chest. It's in the attic, if I remember correctly"._

_**It's short I know, but I'll update soon.**_

_**Today's word is **_**wizen**** (WIZ-en) — to shrivel up; wither.**


	30. The Chest and the Key

**Chapter 30! Wow you guys, I had no idea this story would get this far when I started out. I read over most of the chapters recently and I was blown away by how much this story has grown since it started out. **

**So who's ready for the end of school? I am! My last week is this week, and I got Monday off (cause of Memorial Day)! I'm so excited!**

**Let the quest for love continue!**

"Achoo!" Pinnochio sneezed, dropping the book he was holding. The book thumped to

the ground, sending up a cloud of dust, making him sneeze twice more.

"Bless you," Daphne said passively. She moved aside a suitcase. "It's got to be here somewhere".

"Daphne, we've been searching in the attic for hours," Pinnochio said. "It's not here".

"I know it's here," the little girl replied, not even looking at Pinnochio. She shuffled through the plies of stuff; sheets, old forgotten toys, furniture, African masks, a telescope, and the endless number of Grimm journals, and many other ancient neglected things that somehow just couldn't be thrown away. A thick coating of dust covered everything, only slightly disturbed from the duos' recent search for a magic traveling chest.

Pinnochio sighed and sat down on an old, color-fading arm chair, sending a fog of dust fleeing away in an uproar. Pinnochio's nose protested to this violently, sending the former marionette in a series of jolting sneezes. When he finally stopped, Daphne handed him a tissue, and Pinnochio decided it be best if he stood.

"It's hopeless," Pinnochio said, the tissue to his nose. "we'll never find it, or at least I won't. I can barely breathe".

"You're welcome to wait in another part of the house," Daphne said, a defiant look on her face. "I'm not making you stay".

Pinnochio nodded, but said, "You could just give up on finding it" he started walking to the door-hatch that lead downstairs "I mean, maybe Jake got rid of it or some—ow!" Pinnochio tripped on something, falling to the dust infested ground. After a series of sneezes, he looked at what he had tripped over. It was a trunk; dark brown wood carved with vines intertwining all over it and a big ruby lock on the front. Pinnochio stood up and ran his fingers along it. It was the only thing that didn't have dust on it.

"You found it!" Daphne said, running over. She locked her fingers on the ruby and pulled, but the seal would not give. She inspected the ruby, which had a small hole in it; just the right size for a key.

"We need the key," Daphne said. "I think Uncle Jake has it".

"There is no way that Jake would let us go to Venice," Pinnochio said, getting up. "What are we going to do?"

Daphne pondered this for a while. Then she said, "We'll just have to borrow the key".

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Daphne, are you sure this is a good idea? You're uncle doesn't like it when people take his things".

"We'll be fine," Daphne said. "Just stay close". Daphne crept into the living room. All was silent in the house, except of course for Uncle Jake.

"You won't get away this time, you fury little demon," Jake said, placing the cheese on the mouse trap. Jake had been trying for days to rid the house of a rat that had apparently made the Grimm mansion its home. The rest of the Grimm family was getting a little concerned with Jake. He was losing sleep over this, and to be honest, it looked like the man had gone mad.

Jake now sat at the dining room table, working on what he believed was his greatest method for catching the rat yet. "Yes," he said to himself. "Yes, my little monster. Soon you will meet your doom". He tinkered with a little wooden mouse trap, which, of course, he had enchanted.

"Hey Uncle Jake," Daphne said. "We need a magic item".

"Uh-huh," Jake said, not really listening.

"Daphne," Pinnochio whispered "Jake's never going to let us borrow that. You know what he does to people who steal his things".

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Daphne said. "Besides, he'd never hurt his niece".

"Oh, I know that," Pinnochio said. "It's me I'm worried about. The last guy who stole something from Jake Grimm needed therapy for two months".

"Really, that guy overreacted".

"He was turned into a frog and nearly eaten by a stork!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "At any rate, Jake's too concerned with his rat. He didn't even hear this conversation, did you Uncle?"

"Hm?" Jake said. "Uh, yeah. Sure".

"I'm still not convinced," Pinnochio said frankly.

"Fine, I'll prove it," Daphne said. She turned to Jake and said, without the slightest trace of a smile, "Hey Jake, I thought you might want to know: I'm dying my hair hot pink and Sabrina's dropping out of school".

"Hm? Oh, sure. Cool," Uncle Jake said, not even looking up.

Daphne turned to Pinnochio. "Convinced now?"

Pinnochio nodded slightly in response.

Pinnochio and Daphne snuck over to the couch in the living room, where Jake's coat lay. Daphne seized it by the collar and started rummaging through the pockets like a pirate searching desperately for buried treasure. Soon she came up with a little golden key, on which was engraved the phrase, _seek what you please, but go not without previous foresee._

Normally in a situation like this, someone would typically ask what the phrase meant, but in the case being that the two people in presence where Pinnochio and Daphne, two very wise people, they already knew what it meant.

Daphne and Pinnochio, after replacing all the items they had removed from the coat's pockets, ran through the Grimm mansion and up to the attic, where Daphne put the key on the hole, turned it, and lifted the lid of the trunk.

**The word of the day is ****boeotian**** (be-OH-shen)— stupid; dull**


End file.
